It started in Fourth Year, Will it bloom in Fifth?
by AlexanderVlahosLover
Summary: During The Goblet of Fire when no-one believe that Hazel Potter didn't submit her name to take part, her friends abandoned her and only a few remained believing her, George Weasley was one of them. During that time they grew close and even when Hazel forgave Ron and Hermione they still remained as they'd grown, what will happen when Hazel finally comes to the order? FemHarry/George
1. Her arrival

-_George P.O.V_-

_I have a problem._ I thought looking up to the sight of Hazel Potter walking into the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione next to her. _I fancied my little brothers best friend._

It had all started last year, right at the start of term. At first it was just the small smiles and comments here and there, the tiny things that made us grow closer. Then it really hit when I saw how many of her friends abandoned her thinking she'd actually put her name in the goblet. I'd never seen the strong, independent, self-reliable Hazel Potter so vulnerable before. I'd found her in the common room that night, we talked and she cried herself to sleep on my shoulder, I felt so sorry for her. Her friends meant everything too her and they didn't believe her! I did though, I could tell from the look on her face when her name came out that she never put it in, therefore, I made sure I was there for her. The main reason I liked her was because despite everything she'd been threw, she remained the same girl I'd met all those years ago. If anything she just grew stronger. She'd still drop everything to help a friend, she cares so much towards them, and she was loyal without fault. Her moods were infectious, when she was happy you couldn't help but laugh along with her, from all the time we'd spent together all last year I fell for her.

She was only two school years below me, a year an a quarter if you go by actual age, so the difference wasn't that bad. I watched as she sat down in front of me and thought of all the things I knew of her. Hazel was kind, caring, funny, sarcastic, determined, a little snappy and blunt but once you got to know her, as I'd done, you'd over look that. She was a great Quidditch player too, best seeker since Charlie. She was also in my opinion very beautiful, her black hair fell in untamed waves complementing her light skinned completion and, her startling green eye with a ring of hazel around the outside stood out so much it was impossible not to get lost in them. And her rosy lips that looked so kissable. I haven't told her how I felt, I was still working it out myself but I knew it ran deeper than friendship. I doubt she felt anything other than sibling love for me anyway.

She'd arrived last night at head quarters, which itself had been depressing. Once Hazel, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsely and Moody had gotten here she'd exploded on Hermione and Ron in one of the upstairs rooms. Everyone upstairs and down heard, not that she was really bothered, she was too mad to care. As it turned out only Me, Fred, Sirius and Remus were the only ones who could get a full conversation out of her that night. Not even mum could, her and everyone else only got one word answers or totally blanked. I understood her anger and that she needed to blow off some steam, but she still seem incredibly mad now, and I needed to cheer her up. I'd join her in on a prank at some point.

"Feeling better?" I asked half-jokingly half-serious.

She looked up from where she was sat, in font of me while in-between Remus and Sirius, and scoffed.

Rolling her eyes she replied sarcastically. "Oh, Very much so."

A comfortable silence fell as Fred came to sit next to me, but being the numpty my twin was, missed the chair. Therefore, causing him to falling backwards and making the table erupted in laughter as his egg landed on his head. Hazel laugh rang out the loudest, it sounded rather like faint church-bells. Fred eventually popped him self upright on the chair properly before speaking loudly.

"It's not nice to laugh at people, HazelBear." Fred announced purposely using her nickname, and narrowing his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at us playfully. Everyone knew she blamed Gin for the name, after all she was the one to hit Hazel in the face with an old purple teddy-bear last summer.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry_, Freddie."_ she replied sweetly.

A moment of silence passed before the table erupted in laughter again. She looked like her old self when she laughed, not the angry girl from last night or the girl-who-lived, she just looked like a girl. However, in my mind she was a special one, after all she was a prankster at heart.

-_Hazel P.O.V-_

After breakfast, which I didn't eat, Mrs Weasley wanted us too clean some upstairs rooms to make the place more suitable to live in. But half way through the detoxing of bugs a rugged metal machine, like a spider, jumped out and ran up Georges arm and pierced his skin. However, Sirius quickly took control, he yanked it off the gingers arm and threw it against the wall. I watched amused as it shattered to pieces.

"Ouch." George said rather ragged under his breathed while Sirius muttered a spell to heal his arm.

I turned to him concerned and asked, "You Okay?"

He looked at me and smiled, it was one that reached his sapphire coloured eyes, making them gain that cocky twinkle, "I'm fine, don't worry."

I raised an eyebrow and he nodded in reassurance. George was one of the few people that believed me straight off last year and from that we grew closer. For half the year it wasn't Me, Ron and Hermione. In fact it was Me, Fred, George and Lee. It was pretty fun, especially all the pranks we'd pulled. I don't think I'd ever done that many in a year before, or gotten as many detentions.

During that time I got to know them all better. I found out Lee liked Katie, the Gryffindor chaser. That Fred was '_secretly_' dating Angelia, though only George, Lee, Me and Katie knew. I found it quite cute actually, and it was about time since they'd been constantly flirting three years before hand.

Because Lee often went to 'whoo' Katie, and Fred and Angelia met secretly whenever they could, it sometimes just left me and George. It was actually pretty fun, though after a while I noticed I started to gain a slight crush on him, I knew nothing could happen though, he was my best friends brother. Well ex-best friend at the time, but that's over with. My crush for George is defiantly still there but I wouldn't tell him, it would ruin the friendship we'd built, and he was once again my best friends brother. Besides, he probably didn't even like me like that anyway.

"You know, Miss Potter. Georgie and I we talking last night and we remember we haven't pranked anyone in a while, care to help?" Fred asked in pretences formality as he strode over to me, Sirius and George.

I gave an amused smile, "Well, Mr. Weasley. That depends, who would we be pranking?"

They both hummed loudly in thought and I tried to hold back my laughter from the face they were pulling, by the looks of it so was Sirius. It was George that answered first, "What about ickle Ronald, Miss Potter?"

"Hmm, well I do need to get him back for last year. I'd be happy to Mr. Weasley." I replied in a posh tone as we each traded mischievous smiles.

We each put our heads together in a small huddle to plan our attack, Sirius joined in too, wanting to throw in tips from his old pranks. By the time we'd finished we each had three separate ideas but combined them as one, each to happen directly after the other.

I turned and looked at Ron who was talking to Hermione, Tonks, Remus and Ginny, this was going to be good. I noticed Hermione's eyes kept flickering towards the second youngest Weasley innocently, who was she kidding, she liked him. It would be quite nice for my two best friends to date yet what if they broke up? We'd all fall apart again. Perching my lips I silently promised to talk to her later.

"Oi. What are you four up too?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously from across the room, everyone turned to look at us.

Fred dropped the last bit of Doxie spray left in surprise, clearly forgetting we weren't the only ones in there. He stared at it absently as it leaked threw the rug, making it bubble, and Sirius howled in laugher at his shocked expression

"Nothing Mum." George replied, maybe a tad too innocent.

She narrowed her eyes before turning back around but I noticed she did in fact keep glancing at us. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Ron and Hermione shoot me some suspicious looks too, turning I sent them a forced reassuring smile.

"Oh Guys, how the joke shop going?" I asked facing them once more as the noise grew louder, I'd actually only just remember about it.

Fred look up from his spray and answered, "It pretty good, we've created most of our products."

George put an arm around me before answering, "But to test them we try them out on ourselves.

"Mum thought we'd been duelling." Fred said as he rolled his eyes.

George grimaced, "She ranted for an hour."

I laughed aloud picturing the image. Then Fred spoke again, "Mundungus has been giving us some stuff to test with, too."

I raised an eyebrow, not exactly the safest thing, but go for it. George when a bit glum speaking of the next part, "And we put an add in The Dailey Prophet. Mum doesn't read it anymore from all the lies of You and Dumbledore being written, so she won't find out."

"Only Sirius reads it and he promised not to mention anything." Fred smiled at my Godfather as he strode off to talk with Remus.

I smiled, "I could help you test some?"

The both looked at me, and George spoke up, "Some could backfire."

"Dangerously." Fred emphasized.

"All part of the fun boys, that's why we're friends." I announced, playfully elbowing George.

They both laughed and nodded in agreement, though I noticed Georges eye lingered on me for a while before we began detoxing again.

* * *

We'd cleaned for hours and finally the latest order meeting had begun, meaning we didn't have adult supervision so we couldn't clean, even Fred and George couldn't. Apparently some of the things in the house were dangerous. However, George was happy that the meeting only lasts around half an hour, meaning soon there'd be lunch.

"Hey HazelBear. We're going to test some products, still want to help?" Fred asked me as I passed them both in the second floor hallway.

Smiling at them I replied, "Sure, lead the way."

George threw an arm around my shoulders, which had become a habit over last year, as they lead me to the last door in the hallways. Walking into there room I laughed at the state of it, it was covered in sweat wrappers, there were cloths on the floor, and Quidditch magazines scattered every where.

I reluctantly detached myself from him and sat on the end of Fred's bed as he moved to his trunk to pull out a box of deformed looking sweets.

"These are our skiving snack boxes, Hazel." Fred informed me, "George, you first?"

I watched as George shrugged and picked up a orange looking toffee with lime specks and another but in reverse colours and placed the first it in his mouth. After a few seconds his face turned green and his eyes started to water, I had a hard time controlling my laughter at the face he was pulling. I wondered how he was going to recover, however, my question was quickly answered when he forcefully shoved the second toffee into his mouth and chewed. Soon enough he was back to normal.

"So, that one works." George annouced grimacing.

"Check." Fred absently muttered, ticking a piece of paper.

We did this repeatedly with many different _'illnesses' _and_ 'cures'. _I been given the ones less likely to backfire, by George. Yet during everyones try the other too would crack up in laughter, it was likely the funniset things I've ever seen so it was impossible not too. Fred had the only two faulty ones, which George half-corrected with his wand. He still looked a bit yellow.

"Here, nose-bleed nuggart." Fred said, passing me a bring red sweet, it looked a little bit like a drum-stick lolly, minus the stick.

"It doesn't have a debunking sweet, it stops automatically after three minutes." George annouced, grabbing some tissue and moving to sit next to me to be ready.

I popped it in my mouth and chewed grimacing, it didn't taste too pleasent. And soon enough my nose started to drip blood, quite alot too, but I wasn't concered as I took the tissues from George and held them to my nose.

"That was the last one, so far only two faulty skiving snack boxes." Fred said happily.

"Children! It's time for dinner." Mrs Weasly voice rang up the stairs. The twins froze and turned to look at me.

George looked slightly panicked, it's had only been 40 seconds, I was still bleeding and would before over two more minutes.

"We'll say she tripped and fell?" Fred suggested.

I nodded and stood and we walked to the door. I felt it run along my hand and down my sleeve, _great_. Once we'd descended the stairs and entered the hallway, the majority had stopped but I could still feel a few drips hear and there. Also, I needed a new tissue as most of the blood was now falling on my hands.

George put his arm around me again and pulled me down narrow staircase at the end of the hallway and into The kitchen. It was a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre. He pulled inside before announcing loudly to a room of, Moody, Sirius, Remus, Mr & Mrs. Weasly, McGonagull, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Mundungus, "Anyone got any tissues?"

McGonagull and Snape were stood up, most likely about too leave when everyone looked at me wide-eyed. My second day here and I'm already bleeding.

"What happened?" Remus asked worried as he moved to give me new tissues, which I gratefully took.

"She fell." Fred said in fake amusement.

"How?" Sirius asked moving towards me with a overly concerned expression.

Fred and George made nervous eye contact, which everyone caught, and said at the exact same time. "On the stairs."

Ron and Hermione both stood, obviously wanting to make there way towards me but couldn't as Mrs Weasley stood blocking there way. The plumped women walked over to observe me. Then sighing she detached me from George, and with the help of Sirius forced me to sit on the counter, despite my objections. They then both began cleaning me up as my face and hands were covered in blood.

Fred moved to eat, but George came and stood next to me, his arm brushing mine. I smiled at him, which he returned, then I looked towards Ron and Hermione who'd re-sat. I held back a smirk when they both looked at me they were sitting way closer than usual, but from the looks of it they were doing the same, though what about I wasn't sure.


	2. Snape's Shampoo

**Fred moved to eat, but George came and stood next to me, his arm brushing mine. I smiled at him, which he returned, then I looked towards Ron and Hermione who'd re-sat. I held back a smirk when they both looked at me they were sitting way closer than usual, but from the looks of it they were doing the same, though what about I wasn't sure.**

Dinner was quick and mainly uneventful. However, I was deeply amused by Ron and Hermione though, every time they talked to each other they blushed and looked away. I really wanted to talk to her about it, I was still mad about everyone keeping the Order from me but I knew I couldn't hold it against them for much longer, they were my friends.

I also had a hard time keeping my attention on everyone else rather than just on George, which proved difficult. If I wasn't talking to someone my eyes would drift towards him and dart away as soon as we made contact, which occurred rather often.

As me and Hermione walked though the door to our shared bedroom, also with Ginny who was already sleeping, I spoke up, I kept all traces of amusement out of my voice, mostly so she didn't get mad, but from true curiosity as well.

"So, what going on between you and Ron?" I asked neutrally.

I saw her freeze half way from climbing into bed and answer in an abnormally high voice. "N..Nothing," She chuckled nervously, "Why would you think that?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe because every time you talk to the other you both blush, you seem closer than ever before. and your mostly together _alone_."

She watched me climb into my bed as she slowly edged into hers. Likely, judging from my expression, she knew I wasn't about to drop it so she sighed and replied rather shyly, "We are trying to date, like a trail run."

I smiled in happiness for my friends, "Really? How long this been on for?"

She gave a slight laugh at my curiosity and answered positively, "About three weeks. Ginny knows."

So Ginny knew and I didn't, I was slightly hurt by that. Did she trust her more than me now? even though I hadn't been here she could of told me and if we're as good of friends as I'd though why hesitate when I asked? I tried to keep my hurt from showing on my face as deep down I knew I was happy for them, but apparently it didn't work.

She spoke up, slightly panicked but also a hint regretful, "It's not that we didn't want to tell you, we did. It's just given everything you've been though and if it didn't work out with Ron and I we didn't want too-"

I held up my hand, cutting her off, and in forced politeness I spoke, "It's fine Hermione, Don't worry I get it. And for the record, I'm happy for you."

She nodded gratefully and muttered a small 'thanks' whilst blushing.

I knew it was a stupid thing to get mad at but as I turned over and tucked myself in, I muttered so low she most likely didn't here me, "Just one secret after another."

But of course as my luck sucks, therefore she did hear. As I'd turned and closed my eyes I missed the small hurt flicker across her face as she too turned to fall asleep.

* * *

I bolted up right with a strangled scream, covered in a cold sweat, my breathing hitched and scar aching with my covers screwed up on the floor. Even though the event of Voldemort's return and Cedric's death was months ago they still haunted me in my dreams and there was nothing I could do to rid myself of them.

Calming myself down enough to fall back asleep would take little under two hours and as it was nearing seven I figured there was no point. Charlie told me at dinner that Mrs Weasley let us sleep till half nine the latest. Sighing, I pulled my self from the bed and grabbed some new cloths, nothing special, just some of Hermione's old ones that didn't fit her anymore. I grabbed my dark faded jeans and a black and red checked shirt and through them on quietly, not to awaken the two girls.

Exiting the room I wasn't as bothered about the Ron and Hermione telling Ginny thing now, I'd slept most of it off. I didn't really see the point in being mad over something quite so silly, not that it stopped me. Sighing, I made my way down the stairs and hallway and entered the living room.

It was quite a depressing room, greeny-grey coloured walls and curtains making the place seem dreary but had quit a Victorian effect. It had a large unused Piano with a dark lamp on top and a black worn down leather seat in front of it that sat two, a huge glass cabinet used as a book shelf and two ancient looking sofas, both could seat three people and a large wooden rocking chair in the corner.

Mr Weasley and Sirius were sat on one sofa in deep conversation when I entered, while Tonks and George were on the other. Tonks was reading the Dailey Prophet while Mrs Weasley had forced George by the looks of it, do his homework before the new term started in a week. Which reminded me, my hearing was tomorrow.

When I walked in George's head shot up and a smile broke along his face, "Finally! Mum said I had too do my homework until someone else came down."

I laughed and moved to sit in the middle of him and Tonks. "What homework was it?"

The Weasley twin grimaced and said in a voice fit for a funeral, "Potions, HazelBear. Potions."

I pulled a face, before answering non-sympatric, "Awh, that bites. Why are you even up at this time?"

He looked at me gently and hesitated before answering in a low soft voice, "I heard you from the corridor below. Your nightmare."

I felt Sirius eyes flicker to me as he heard Georges reply, slightly ashamed but holding my gaze I spoke in a guilty voice, "Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine HazelBear, you can't help it. Just don't let mum find out, she'll fuss over you so much you'll get a migraine," He replied jokely while wrapping an arm around my shoulder, I absently leaned into the touch.

I chuckled before speaking in a playful voice, "Thee George Weasley doing homework. Tut tut, wait till I tell everyone."

"I know, shameful isn't it? When Mum told me to do potions I was ready to run faster than Severus Snape confronted with a bottle of shampoo." He answered in a truthful voice.

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone turned too look at us. While Mr Weasley gave a stern, _'George!_' Me, Sirius and Tonks cracked up with loud unrestrained laughter. It was most likely the funniest thing I'd herd since being here in Sirius house, and the fact it came from George made it even more hilarious. It reminded me of last year when I'd just being given a detention and George purposely insulted the potions master to his face so I wouldn't be alone.

-_Flashback-_

_We were running from Peeves, who Me, the twins and Lee had just pranked. But of course as my luck sucks balls, I'd just accidently tripped over one of the stairs and crashed into Snape, therefore, knocking most of the potions ingredients out of his hand and making the vials smash into pieces against the stone floor. They released a horrid stink as they did._

_Fred and Lee legged it before being caught but George turned from where he'd paused and moved swiftly to stand next to me and raised an eyebrow expectantly waiting for Snape's rant to start. I glanced at the ginger extremely confused._

_"Miss Potter. Of course of all people it would be you breaking the school rules." The professor proclaimed angerily, totally ignoring George's presence. "There is to be no running in the hallways. You've are now in your fourth year, I should expect you to know this by now!"_

_"I-"_

_"Or has all the fame from being The-Girl-Who-Lived to being a Hogwarts Champion finally gone to your arrogant head?" He sneered at me._

_"Professor, we were-" He cut me off shouting, not that I knew what I was going to say anyway._

_"DO NOT ANSWER BACK TO ME POTTER."He roared. A few moments of silence stretch and he continued in a quite snide tone while glare at me loath-fully, "Ten points for your attitude and you will serve a detention tomorrow night for your foolish behaviour."_

_I nodded, not really sure what to say despite the fact this was practically a daily occurrence for me._

_"Professor, forgive me for asking but I am simply too curious. But will she serving her detention buying you your yearly shampoo?" George asked in a seemingly innocent tone, I had a hard time holding back a laugh at the furious glare Snape was shooting at him and the oblivious looked he was given in turn._

_"Mr Weasley, don't you dare insult a Hogwarts teacher!" He started, the anger burning holes in his eyes. "Now, I will being in forming the headmaster of your disrespectfulness. Twenty point will be taken for Gryffindor and you too shall serve me a detention tomorrow night." He announced in a harsh voice obviously trying to control his rage and not hex George right were he stood._

_The potions master eyes darted between us before roaring furiously, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BOTH OF YOU!"_

_We speed walked away and George threw an arm around me, "Well, that was fun."_

_I laughed aloud this time, deeply amused by what he'd just asked the professor, "I guess it was, but why did you purposely get a detention?''_

_"Oh, I'd be bored without you," George replied, giving me a goofy grin._

_We walked threw a quarter of the school, with him never taking his arm off me. We gained a couple of looks from passing student and my insides slowly started to flutter._

_"Well, I'll see you in detention Potter," He said cheekily while removing his arm and heading for the dinner hall. As he turned the corner he caught my eyes and shot me a wink, blushing I made my way to the common room._

_-End-_

Mrs Weasley entered the room and shot Sirius an annoyed glare as she saw the sight of him almost wetting himself on the floor, roaring with laughter. At the sight Mr Weasley cracked a smile and Tonks had been reduced to tears. My laugher slowly died down and I absently lent back against George even more as Hermione and Ron entered the room.

"Arthur, Tonks dear. Please will you come help me with breakfast." Mrs Weasley asked politely, though everyone knew it was clearly an order.

Hermione and Ron made there way to the sofa on which Sirius was also seated on, I saw Ron shoot me a guilt look. So Hermione must of told him I knew. Clearly he felt bad so I gave him a small smile as reassurance. I saw him sigh quietly and he shot me his signature, '_I'm sorry but hungry.' _smile to which I merely nodded in acceptance.

After a few moments of silence George whispered in my ear, "Can we talk in privet?"

I looked at him questionably and nodded.

-_George P.O.V-_

As I asked to speak with Hazel I saw Ron and Hermione shoot her a guilty look, I wondered what that was about. I knew she was over the whole Order thing, well over it enough to have stopped yelling. I'd ask later, maybe after we'd pranked Ron, which I absolutely could wait to do later today! Aha, prankster at heart. But first I wanted to see if Hazel would like to talk about her nightmare, probably from her stubbornness she wouldn't, but I'd still try.

We stood and waved Goodbye to the others and headed out into the hallway. She followed as I lead her through a door that opened up into the Black Tapestry Room. As we walked in she quickly glance around the room taking it in with an unreadable expression, as the angle of the window and the rising sun shot beams threw the glass I watched as they hit her and heighted her beauty. She was hard not to looked at, I found every time I could my eyes would find her in any room, she glanced at the floor observing the rugged carpet before looking directly at me.

"Hazel, I get it if you don't want too but if you do... you can talk to me about your nightmare." I said, concern linked in with my words.

She gave me a small kind smile that I loved before speaking, "I know George, but I really don't."

I sighed and nodded, looking at her she looked tiered and I couldn't blame her. Needing to give her some sort of comfort I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders in hug. I felt her instantly relax in my arms as she hugged me back and buried her face in my shirt, as I held her it felt weirdly right, like she belonged there.

Eventually I heard a weak muffled, "Thanks George and If it gets worse I'll talk to you or Sirius,"

As she pulled away slightly, just so she was looking at me, I nodded to her idea in agreement and she continued, "I've dealt with it alone all summer so far so I think I'll be fine." I felt a twinge of guilt and tightened my grip on her before letting go.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen for food? Then start up are prank for Ron?" She asked in a more confident tone.

I laughed and kept an arm around her as we walked to the kitchen.

Smiling I asked in fake shock, "How'd you know I was hungry?"

"Your always hungry, George." She replied sarcastically. I laughed at the truth of her words as Fred made his way down the stairs to meet us.

"Hey Guys." He greeted groggily.

Then jumping off the last two steps he threw his arm around Hazel, clearly mocking me. Glancing at me, he shot me a innocent smile. I rolled my eyes at his tactics, he knew I liked her more than as a friend, I'd been full on questioned by my twin last night.

In silence we walked to the kitchen to get some of my mums well cooked bacon, man, I was absolutely starving. Pushing the door opened our eyes fell on IckieRonniekins, and a swift glance at Fred told me he couldn't wait for this prank either.


	3. The smelly, colourful Ron

**In silence we walked to the kitchen to get some of my mums well cooked bacon, man, I was absolutely starving. Pushing the door opened our eyes fell on IckieRonniekins, and a swift glance at Fred told me he couldn't wait for this prank either.**

After breakfast mostly everyone went upstairs to change. Therefore it left Me, Hazel, Fred, Remus, Sirius and Moody sitting in the kitchen. Figuring it was safe to speak in front of these people I turn to Fred and Hazel.

"We should go set up Fred, HazelBear?" I asked, hiding a smug smile as I did.

Fred cracked a smile before saying, "Yes, George, I think we should."

Standing up the three of us headed up towards each of our rooms to get the stuff we needed. Me and Fred went to get some Dungbombs as Hazel went to get her invisibility cloak and stink pellets. Once we'd gotten all we needed we met on the top of the third floor corridor stairs, then we headed for Ron's room. He was inside but with great luck the door was open a jar, exactly how we needed it.

"Ready?" Fred whispered with manic grin.

Me and Hazel in turn nodded, I watched Hazel as she threw the cloak over herself and moved onto the third step, pressing herself flat against the wall as we'd planned. I made to stand, unseen, behind a tall dresser, just past Ron's door. As me and Fred made eye contact with each other, a small nod started it all. Now it began.

Quietly, Fred tip toed down the hallway, obviously holding back laughter. He dodged the squeaky floorboards that we new off, curtsy of Sirius, and rolled two Dungbombs into Ron's room. They only just fitted though the gap in his door. Then quickly and silently he ran to hide behind a cabinet, still grinning like a mad man. After about three seconds Ron sped out coughing heavily, yeah they smelled that bad.

As he stormed past an unseen me, I muttered a spell making only the back of Ron's cloths turn Neon yellow. I made it so they started flickering a different Neon colour every two seconds, with bold red righting on the back of his shirt that labelled, 'Ickle RonnieKins'

As he made a turn for the stairs Fred muttered a similar spell, causing Ron's hair to turn Neon Pink. His hair wold remain seen by everyone other than himself, part of the spell. As a colourful Ron with an angry expression stomped onto the stairs, just before he past around about where an invisible Hazel should be, I heard a low snap as she unwrapped the pellet releasing the Oder. The noise went unnoticed by Ron, who was too busy fuming loudly. I assumed she reached up to pop the five Stink Pellets into his hood because he soon started to smell like a walking dog turd.

I watched in silent laughter as my neon coloured, smelly little brother grumped his way down the stairs in annoyance. Once he was out of sight Hazel pulled off the cloak and made eye contact with Me and Fred, we we're shacking in restrained laughter. A bright grin broke across her face as we heard Ron enter a room, on the floor below, and heard people burst out in laughter. Sirius could be heard clearly the loudest.

In hysterics Fred spoke up, "We should go, now. Before mum comes."

We headed in silence to the floor above, to Hazel, Hermione and Ginny's room. Once we'd closed the door behind up we all howled out in amusement. Fred collapsed on top of Ginny's bed as I fell on the floor unable to speak, Hazel sliding down the wall began to giggle and eventually she joined us in tears of laughter. We must of laughed for about five minutes before we heard foot steps come up the stairs, judging from the noise it was two people, likely men. We were all thankful for it to not be Mum just yet, but we knew it to be inevitable.

There was a knock on the door and Sirius and Remus entered wide eyed looking at the sight before them. Fred had eventually fallen from Ginny's bed to end up holding himself straight, barely, on Hermione's night stand. He still had tears running down his face. I had stood up too, holding Hazel's bed post but constantly losing my balance from laughing so hard, it looked as though I might wet myself. While Hazel remained on the floor, unable to laugh anymore, and wound up with her mouth open with no noise coming out, only just breathing and clapping like a seal. We weren't even laughing at Ron anymore, just at each others expressions.

"Well Padfoot, I think it's clear who's made Ron rather colourful now." Remus observed with a half-amused half-stern expression.

Sirius was wearing one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen, clearly trying not to laugh at us, "Yes Moony, I think it is."

"Molly is having a field day trying to remove what you did." Remus announced, still slightly amused.

Fred regained enough control to speak once more, "The s..smell lasts for three h..hours at the longest."

Remus rose an eyebrow, "And the colours?"

'His h...hair is about s..six hours, the c...cloths around four.' Hazel gasped, finally breathing again. However, not long after she told the werewolf, she lost it, cracking up once more.

Remus rolled his eyes but was carrying a faint smile, while Sirius was grinning hugely at his Goddaughter. Silently, with another eye roll from Remus, they both left the room.

After an hour of lounging around in the girls room we finally made out way down stairs, Hazel still letting out a small giggle every now and then. I absolutely couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and play more pranks on everyone. As we entered the living room once more, Mum was retuning the Piano. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were on the sofa closest to us, and Sirius and Moody were chatting on the sofa closest to the window. While Dad was reading The Quibbler on the rocking chair, Moony and Mundungus were sat on two stools brought in from the kitchen.

Hermione, who turned to Hazel as soon as we entered, said in a rather harsh tone, "Really Hazel? Pranking Ron like that? That was just mean,"

Everyone in the room turned to looked at the three of us, Mum shooting us all an annoyed look, clearly agreeing with Hermione. Hazel was about to opened her mouth to argue, but I felt a wave of protectiveness hit me, therefore upon putting my arm around her shoulders I spoke up rather annoyed, "Don't get so defensive, Granger. Just because you and RonnieKins are in the love shack."

I heard Hazel try and stifled a laugh as Hermione blushed to the roots with shocked eyes, "I..I don't know what you mean."

Fred laughed and said amused, "Sure you do, Ginny told us your 'Giving it a go' or something."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance and disbelief turning to my little sister.

Ginn merely shrugged, clearly not affected by the bookish girls tone, "Sorry, but their my brothers."

The bushy haired brunet sighed and stormed out just as the colourful Ron entered. Everyone's, minus Mum and Dad, grin returned at the sight of him.

I watched as Hazel purposely caught his eye line, he shook his head at her, clearly not amused and muttered, "I can't believe you."

She laughed, "Awh, Love you too Ron."

He huffed and slumped down next to Moody, who edged away from the smell, and grumped, "Nice way of showing it."

"Maybe RonnieKins can go show Granger some love?" Suggested Fred in a amused tone.

Everyone watched as Ron face turned as pink as his hair and stuttered, "W..w..what?'"

I could tell from the look on mums face that she was picturing lots of little Ron and Hermione grandchildren, and I couldn't help but laugh at the aura of awkwardness Ron was oozing into the room.

Before he had the chance to speak up, Moody stood and announce rather grumpily, "Well I'm off, Order business. Sirius, Remus, Molly." He nodded and moved towards the door obviously letting himself out.

"Erm, Sirius. What is this?" Kingsely asked walking into the room, holding a rather old rabbied looking robe. Honestly, it was disgusting, and that was even with out the cobwebs and moth holes. It had a cream and orange patterns eloping the trims, grey frills attached to each seem, and it looked like something from fifty years ago. I looked like something my Great Ant Tessie would wear.

"Hey, it looks like what Ron wore for the ball," Ginny exclaimed, clearly amused.

Fred nodded in agreement, a smile edging onto his face at the mental image. I looked at Hazel, who was wearing a faint smile while glancing at the robes. I remember asking Hazel to the ball, it was so clear in my memory, its as if it was yesterday.

-_Flashback-_

_Me, Fred, Angelia and Hazel sat in the common room. It was around eleven o'clock at night and pretty much everyone had gone to bed, well, there were a few sixth years up studying, but other than them we were the only ones._

_"George, have you found anyone to go to the ball with yet?" Angelia asked, eyes flickering to Hazel who was sat staring into the fire. She was clearly absent from the conversation._

_"Erm, No I haven't." I admitted, and feeling rather embarrassed about it._

_Fred laughed, "Better hurry, it's in three weeks."_

_"He's right, you don't want no Millicent Bullshrode. Anyway, I'm tiered, good night," Angelia announced as she stood up straight from leaning on my brother. She nodded to me, and kissed Fred quickly, before heading up to the Girls Dormitory's._

_I looked at Fred and he nodded towards Hazel, who was still in a trance looking at the flames. I shook my head, Fred sighed and took out his wand, casting a silencing charm so no one but the two of us could be heard._

_"Why not? I know you like her, and don't lie George.'"Fred said, clearly amused but too tiered to go full range_

_I sighed, I could never hid things from my brother. Therefore, I knew it was pointless to try, "Yes, I like her, but she only thinks of me as a friend."_

_Fred shot me a slight smirk, "Yeah sure she does George, keep telling yourself that." I raised an eyebrow, indicating for him to continue, "You both act like me and Ang used too. It's actually pretty funny to watch."_

_I scrunched my eyebrows together, I suppose that could be true. Ever since they got together ,and Lee's being spawning over Katie. it has just be the two of us. It was mostly just pulling pranks, this was actually probably the most deletions we'd gotten throughout all our years, mainly because we had more time now there was only two of us. I knew I liked her more than a friend, but I didn't know how she felt._

_"You should ask her George, She'll say yes. And I'd ask soon because I over heard someone saying Diggory has a thing for her, and he's got no one going with him to the ball either. Do it now before it's too late." And with that my brother removed the charm and hopped up the stairs to bed._

_I watched as Hazel stared into the fire, I noticed how the light enveloped her face making her green eyes stand out and her lips look even prominent. Also the colours of the embers were illuminated in her dark unruly hair._

_I knew I'd fallen for Hazel a few months back. I learnt about her hobbies, favourite things, her crappy childhood and what she liked to do. She was fun person to be around and I knew I like her for her, not for the Girl-Who-Lived, but for the girl who helped me prank over half the school this year._

_"Hazel?" I said slowly._

_She broke her trance and turned to me, "Yeah?"_

_"Who are you going to the Ball with?" I asked, making it looked like I was merely curious._

_She let out a small laugh, "Um, No one."_

_I rose an eyebrow, "Really?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, I've been asked by Justin, but I don't really like him so I said No." She answered truthfully._

_I nodded as the conversation died down. Taking a deep breath I gained the Gryffindor courage and spoke up once more, "Hazel?"_

_She looked up at me, curiosity covered her face, "George."_

_"Will you go to the ball with me?" I asked confidently, but inside my nerves were racing._

_She looked a bit taken back, but then a small smile graced her face, "Sure."_

_After a moment of silence she said night and went to bed, I smiled at my effort. I sure owed Fred for the extra push._

_-End-_

We never did speak about if we were going as friends of not, not that it mattered because we had fun. Also I still got to kiss the gorgeous girl on the cheek at the end of the night.

"I have no idea, maybe one of my Father's old robes? Just though it away, Kingsley." Sirius shrugged, clearly not bothered.

He nodded and turned away, heading for a bin with a repulsed look on his face. He eyed the clothing like it was about to grow arms and strangle him. However, in this house I wouldn't doubt it. That's mainly why me a Fred liked it hear, if we found anything that we thought could be useful, and asked Sirius for permission, we got to keep it to experiment on.

I turned and Mundungus caught my eye, then switching his gaze he then got Fred's. He nodded towards the hallway, signalling that he'd got us something we might be interested in. We nodded in returned, and thankfully out exchange when unnoticed by the others. Turning away from our eye line Mundungus excused himself, saying he needed the toilet. Me and Fred exchanged smug smiles and turned to the hallway a few minutes after he left, pulling Hazel along with us. We were going to create this Joke shop, and there was nothing mum could do to stop us.


	4. Hermione's curiosity

**-George P.O.V-**

**I turned and Mundungus caught my eye, then switching his gaze he then got Fred's. He nodded towards the hallway, signalling that he'd got us something we might be interested in. We nodded in returned, and thankfully out exchange when unnoticed by the others. Turning away from our eye line Mundungus excused himself, saying he needed the toilet. Me and Fred exchanged smug smiles and turned to the hallway a few minutes after he left, pulling Hazel along with us. We were going to create this Joke shop, and there was nothing mum could do to stop us.**

-_Hazel P.O.V-_

I was curious as to what we were doing when George pulled me up to Mundungus, who in turn looked extremely nervous.

"So, Dung, what have you got for us?" Fred asked excitedly but in a hushed voice.

I looked up and rose an eyebrow at George in question, he smile while leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Dung's found us more things for the skiving snack boxes."

I nodded and George directed his next words at the short, scruffy trader. I noticed Mundungus was shooting me a worried look, catching on George spoke, "It's OK, You can trust Hazel."

He narrowed his eyes on me clearly sizing me up, growing comfortable I rose an eyebrow expectantly. Sighing, he spoke up, "Venomous Tentacle Seeds Boys. Hard too get your hands on."

Fred gave a low happy laugh, "Eleven Galleons the lot then, Dung?"

"Not likely, with the trouble I've had handling these? Not going a Knut under twenty!" He replied gruffly, his eyes were bloodshot and wide.

"That's a good joke Dung, but no. Make a reasonable offer." George said stiffly. He clearly wanted this.

"Watch out." I said warningly to them all.

"Why? Mum's busy with the piano and Dads only just started the paper, they'll be in there a while." Fred stated obviously.

"But Remus might have his ears on you. Werewolf hearing and all." I pointed out.

I heard Mundungus grunt nervously, then he shoved the bag of seeds towards George, "Eleven it is, if you take them now."

Once the exchange was over Mundungus strutted back into he living room. Leaving us behind with a laughing. "Thanks, HazelBear."

I smiled and detached my self from him, heading upstairs to the bathroom. On my way up I bumped into a colourful Ron and sad looking Hermione. They were talking on the landing, but when they heard me walk up the stairs their heads shot up instantly.

"Hazel, we really need to talk." Hermione said in a quite voice.

I rose an eyebrow, "About what?"

The bushy haired brunet sighed, "Everything. Please?"

I thought for a few seconds then nodded. She gave a small smile that I didn't return before starting, "Look Hazel, you know why we couldn't tell you about the order. You're mad about that and I understan-"

I held a hand up to cut her off, "I'm not bothered by that."

Hermione furrowed her brow before the realisation hit, "You're mad that I didn't tell you about me and Ron?"

I nodded, "I know it's a silly thing to get mad about, but the fact that's it's such a simple thing and yet you didn't mention it. I get the reason why Ginny knew first, however, I still thought I was your best friend and that we told each other everything."

Ron looked like he wanted to input his words but didn't know how to phrase them, therefore, Hermione replied for them both, "We wanted to tell you, but if it didn't work out then what would happen with us? You'd be forced to pick sides!"

"And if I didn't know and it didn't work out? We'd still fall apart only I'd have no idea why, Hermione." I pointed out logically before continuing, "Then again that was your choice and I have no input. But don't you remember, Hermione, in Third year when you finally started dating Dean? Even though you were keeping it a secret from the entire school, you still told me the second it happened. How is this different?"

She opened her mouth a few times trying to come up with an answer but eventually shut it, clearly she didn't have a reasonable reply. Ron, who look extremely sad, spoke up in a quite tone, "Hazel, You are my best friend and I'm sorry. I'm sorry we never told you, and that this summer it's been one secret after another, but we promise from now on they'll be no more."

"Really Ron? What if Dumbledore orders it so?" I snapped. Instantly I regretted it from the fallen looks on both their faces, but I didn't move to take back what I'd said.

"Then we couldn't, you know that. But we'd still want to Hazel. I swear." Hermione replied, close to tears. Ron nodded in agreement.

Her reply made my heart sink and I myself had burning tears running along my eyes. I looked at the floor and spoke in a small saddened voice, "Sirius told me a story during Fourth Year. It was about when my parents were alive, about how close he and my Father were. Dumbledore had Ordered Sirius to not revel a certain piece of information, about the Death Eater layer, to my Dad as he knew it would agitate him. Dumbledore said that being stuck behind a fidelius charm and not being able to fight was starting to irritate him. But because they were best friends he did. Then they both together told Remus and Wormtail, who Dumbledore hadn't trusted with the information at all. Dumbledore had ordered him not too, but because they were friends and trusted each other he did anyway. They were just that close and that's how I thought we were." I looked up and stared directly into their eyes, "I guess I was wrong."

With that I turned and made my way to my room, I caught a glance at a shocked Ron and a crying Hermione before slamming my door shut. As soon as it was closed I locked it, allowing no one to enter. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I considered them siblings! But they'd basically admitted that if they were told not too they wouldn't tell me anything important, not that they hadn't already proved that anyway.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. Then finally after a summer of anger, frustration, grief and generally just being unhappy I allowed my tears to fall. I regretted phrasing the story the way I did, I knew they were keeping the order from me for my protection and in the story Sirius told my dad out of Loyalty. I knew the two where only loosely linked, however, it irritated me so much that I snapped.

I finally left my room about an hour later. First I headed to the bathroom, in order to wash off the tear stains, then I made my way down to the kitchen. As I entered I found Sirius, Remus, Mr Weasley and Charlie talking. For once when I entered a room the conversation didn't drop, sighing I took a seat next to Sirius and began only half listening to their conversation.

-_George P.O.V-_

Sitting in the living room was extremely boring, there was no loudness. Hermione looked sad, and therefore refused to talk. My colourful bother sat in silence while looking extremely guilty but wouldn't say why. While Fred had fallen asleep from the boredom, and I was left staring at a ceiling. It was too quite for my liking, the only sound was my twin's light snoring. Sighing, I stood and made my way to the door, just before I opened it to leave, Hermione spoke up.

"George, please could you tell Hazel I would like to talk to her soon. It's important and she won't listen to me." At first I was going to tell her to say it herself, even if Hazel wouldn't listen, but at the sad and frightened looked on her face I found myself nodding.

I walked out and made my way to the kitchen, were Hazel was most likely too be, and as I entered I saw she looked nearly as bad as Hermione. I didn't comment on that and instead spoke up neutrally, "Hazel, can I talk to you out here for a second?"

She nodded and stood up. As she walked out the door Charlie caught my eye and shot me a smirk, he knew I liked her too. Honestly, I think everyone did but Hazel herself. Turning I followed her to where she had paused, on the middle of the kitchen stairs that lead to the first floor, and closed the door behind me.

"What's up George?" She asked curiously leaning against the banister.

"Well, Hermione wants to talk to you. She said it important but you won't listen to her." I replied rather confused as too why they weren't talking, other than the colourful RonnieKins.

Hazel nodded and directed her eye line to the wall opposite her.

"What happened?" I asked rather noisy, then again a prankster always is.

She rose an eye brow in an amused fashion, but answered all the same, "We got into an argument, I said something's I didn't mean. Well...I meant them they just came out wrong."

I nodded and turned her around. Then, taking her by her shoulders, I directed her further up the stairs, "Go and talk to her then,"

She sighed but began to move on her own, trudging towards the landing. I let her go and spoke up again once we'd gotten to the top, "Then when you're done you can spend the rest of the day with your favourite person."

She rose her eyebrow at me once more and I sent her a signature smirk, "Yes I know I'm your favourite HazelBear. No need to be embarrassed."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sure thing, Georgie."

-_Hazel P.O.V-_

I turned away from George smiling and made my way though the house. As I walked down the rest of the hallway I figured I owed it to Ron and Hermione as I was the one who'd snapped in the first place. Sighing, I walked down the main first corridor, the corridor that had the room I knew they were in. Reaching the door I took a deep breath, then silently, I entered.

The atmosphere grew extremely more uncomfortable and tense the further into the room I got. Moving to sit on the opposite sofa, right next to a snoring Fred, I looked directly at her and spoke in a neutral voice, "You wanted to talk?"

"Hazel, I need to tell you something and you can't interrupted until I'm finished. Promise?" She asked in a nervous tone. I nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"Look Hazel, we are as close as Sirius and your Dad were, we are trust me. If Dumbledore tells us anything more we will tell you, I promise! And it's not because of how you've reacted or the fact that you think we're not close anymore. We'd tell you because you're right, if something is about you, you have the right too know. We were stupid and we'd hate it if the situation was reversed and you'd done this too us. We didn't tell you because we were trying to protect you, you are my best friend and I'm apologising for everything we've done too hurt you. You hate secrets and we were wrong to keep them from you. Ron and I, we promise to never keep anything from you again, okay? We missed you Hazel and we were worried. You've been though a lot and we didn't want to burden you more than you've already been. I'm sorry, Hazel."

By the end of Hermione's heart felt rant she was in tears once more. Ron had sat nodding like a chicken all the way though it, violently agreeing with her words. Looking at them I saw they were sincere and I realised I really did miss my friends.

I took another breath before I spoke, my voice laced with every emotion I felt, "That's fine. But let me make one thing clear, Okay? I didn't ask to be protected. So, unless it's necessary, which to me this wasn't, don't do it because it likely something like this would happen again. I thought we were friends enough for you too tell me these things despite what people have said. I was hurt and confused at how things had turned out and you didn't help me with that. However, I do understand I've lashed out unfairly. When neither of you told me about The Order and then about you both, my trust in you wavered and I never want too feel like this again because you are my best friends. I forgive you, both. And I'm sorry that I acted so un-rationally."

I felt the tenseness of the room lift and a goofy grin broke across Ron's face as Hermione tackled me into a hug. Fred snorted in his sleep at the noise of Ron's laugher, then effectively the noise woke him up. He rolled his eyes at the sight of us, muttered something about food and left.

"Actually, I'm Hungry too. I'll see you both later." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek, both blushing to the roots as I smirked at them. Ron then gave me a small hug, muttering 'Sorry' in my ear once more and left. I swear all that boy ever does is eat.

Sirius and Remus entered as the youngest Weasley boy left, they both smiled at us obviously glad that there was finally no tension in the room anymore. Padfoot sat on my sofa as Moony moved to Hermione's, as they sat down and got comfortable my best friend turned and looked directly at me.

"So are you going to tell me, _HazelBear_?" Hermione asked in a curious voice, although when she said the twins nickname for me it was in rather mocking tone.

"Tell you what?" I asked, slightly confused at her voice and question.

She laughed, a high pitched giggle, which was rather unlike Hermione. Once she'd settled down she spoke in a completely innocent voice, "You know what I'm talking about!"

I looked at my Godfather for help, he merely shrugged not understanding a thing. I turned back to her with my eyebrows scrunched, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione."

She rose an eyebrow at me but soon dropped it and the conversation, even though silence fell she was glancing at me knowingly while I sat confused as hell. Sirius looked rather amused by our exchange while Remus looked as frustrated as I felt. The silence stretched on and I was still pondering what she was on about.

Hermione broke the silence by stating rather abruptly, in a both knowing and amused tone. "You have a crush on George."


	5. Her favourite flashbacks

**Hermione broke the silence by stating rather abruptly, in a both knowing and amused tone. "You have a crush on George."**

I looked up from the floor to stare at her in disbelief, as if she just said that in front of the two people most protective over me. I shifted uncomfortably as I felt Sirius and Remus gaze on me while being given a very un-Hermione like smirk.

"No I don't." I said defensively. Of course I did and I knew it, but it's not like I wanted my Godfather to hear about my love life.

"Yes you do! You're my best friend, Hazel. It would be dumb if I didn't notice. I can tell you like him, and he you." she sung playfully.

I rose an eyebrow, "Oh, please do tell me how you came to this conclusion, Hermione. I'd love to hear more." I announced sarcastically.

Her smirk widened, "Really? Ok I will, so how come before our fall out these past few days you've barely left his side?"

I snorted, was this all she had?, "Sweetie, just because we hadn't fallen out doesn't mean I wasn't still mad at you and Ron."

The bossy brunet waved a dismissive hand, "Last year, after we'd made up, you were still inspirable from the twins, mainly George. For some reason Fred was hardly around, any correlation Hazel?"

"Firstly, I give the same answer as before, I was still mad. Secondly, Fred has a girlfriend, don't bother asking who; I'm not aloud to say. That's why he wasn't with us actually," I replied argumentative.

"You went to the ball together." she stated easily, with this she changed her smirk to a warm smile.

"As friends." I replied just as easily. We hadn't actually talked about that, but right now I needed to deny everything.

"What's with the arm thing then?" She asked questionably, shifting so her legs were crossed and turning to face me fully.

"Arm thing? Please do elaborate Hermione?" I replied slightly confused.

She giggled before answering me, "He always has an arm around you. FYI it's really cute."

"We're just close friends. Fred does it to me as well." I responded, this time a little too defensively.

She sighed in annoyance, but I could tell from the twinkle in her eyes she was having fun, "Okay Hazel, Sweetie. It's been a long morning so I'm just going to be blunt. George likes you and you like George. He's way too over protective of you to just be a friends, okay? Everyone can see it. Besides, you act like Ron and I did before we started going out. Also I over heard him telling Fred he thought you were beautiful, I swear it's true. And the fact you both look intently at the other across the room when the opposites not looking."

I laughed slightly, knowing she wasn't going to drop it I caved. "Okay, I like George. But you want to go all out and bust the truth on my arse, fine. But I could easily say I'm not even with George and I'm seen more with him than you are with Ron."

She stared at me, both amused and offended, choosing to over look my comment she basically screamed, "I knew it, I knew it! You're practically inspirable!" She giggle again and I rolled my eyes at her giddiness, this is the Hermione that amuses me the most. I love the bookish girl, but this version of her is amazing because you don't see it often, so when you do it just makes you smile, "Oh My God! Can I tell Ron?"

I perched my lips, "No, you can't."

"Why not?" she whined leaning over too pick up her book of the coffee table.

I shifted uncomfortably as I replied, still aware that Sirius and Remus were still in the room, "I didn't even want you too know. Besides, it's his brother, that's just weird."

"Fine. I won't tell Ron." She grumped and opened her book, beginning to read, "Wait, are you going to tell George?"

"Doubt it. Why?" I replied rather irritated, I wanted with conversation over.

"You have too Hazel! He likes you too!" She protested, peering over the top of her book, reminding me of a hyper McGonagall.

I shrugged, "You don't know that."

"I do because it's obvious. But if you need proof I could get it, but it would involve telling Ginny." She suggested intrigued.

I sighed rather frustrated, "Don't even think about it, Hermione."

She held her hands up in surrender laughing, "Ok! Ok! I won't tell anyone. I'm going to go find Ron."

I smirked and made a suggestive comment, 'Make sure the doors locked 'Moine.'

At that the blood rushed to her cheeks as she made her way too the door, and just before leaving she turned and threw her book at me. I heard the two adults chuckle under there breaths before Sirius spoke up, "Another ginger then, huh Moony?"

Remus let loose a smile, "Must be hereditary, Padfoot,"

"Oh, Shut up." I snapped both annoyed and amused.

Remus gave a throaty chuckle as Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

After my conversation with Hermione I began to think of the times George had helped me cope, made me laugh, or just been there as a friend. The tiny things that lead up to out closeness and me eventually liking him. A million different scenarios ran through my mind.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked into the common room after a huge argument had erupted between Me, Ron and Hermione on the second floor, they actually believed I'd put my name in the goblet. Ron was fuming about this while Hermione was neutral, frustrated at there lack of trust I lashed out saying if Ron didn't want to be friends that it was fine because in the end he was being the idiot believing I'd done it and getting annoyed that I hadn't told him. We both ended that friendship mutually. I however ended mine with Hermione. I said if she believed I'd done it then she clearly didn't know me and trust me so she should just get out of my life. _

_I fell down on to the common room couch, put my head in my hands and sobbed quietly. After a few minutes I heard the portrait open, thinking it was Ron and Hermione I sat up, readying for another argument they were likely to start. Instead I saw it was George. As he noticed me he changed his course of heading to the boys dormitory to coming to sit with me. G__eorge sat on my left and leaned over to the coffee table in front of us, reaching over he grabbed some tissues that were laying in a packet there, then facing me again handed them too me. "_

_"Hazel, I know you didn't put your name in the cup." He stated in a low voice next to me._

_"Really? Your about the only one who does." I replied roughly through my tears._

_"Then everyone else is stupid. Your face when Dumbledore read out your name should of told everyone the truth, you were even more shocked and confused than anyone else!" George sighed before continuing, "Look Hazel. Fred, Lee, Angela and Katie believe you too, infact all the Gryffindor team does. I even heard a few Ravenclaws do too. You're not totally alone." He said trying to be comforting._

_I gave them a small smile and nodded but still could bring myself to stop thinking of mine and my old friends argument. Seeing as I wasn't about to stop he surprised me as he pulled me into a hug._

_"What's wrong? If its about the challenges we'll help you Hazel." he said concerned._

_"It's not that, R..Ron and Hermione aren't friends with me. They believe I did it, George." I mumbled sadly into his jumper._

_I felt his grip tighten before letting me go, I heard George huff, "My idiot of a brother."_

_He took my face in his hands, forcing me too look at him in the eyes, "Look, We won't leave you. We believe you, Hazel. We're your friends."_

* * *

_We ran though the fourth floor corridor, under the invisibility clock, in silent laughter. We'd accidently knocked over a piece of armour on our way to find Fred, therefore causing Peeves to jump a mile in the air and scream like a extremely high pitched little girl. It nearly made me drop the Marauders Map in my hands in surprised at the lady-like noise._

_George had noticed that all this week Fred had been sneaking out of the dormitories at one o'clock every night. As it was only the fifth week of the year there wasn't much pranks to pull, plus the fact it was night time. More importantly he never did them with out George. Therefore, upon telling me this, we made a plan to follow him, we'd set off after him five minute after he'd left the common room._

_Turning a sharp corner George pulled me back, arms around my waist, as the cloak nearly slid off. It wouldn't of been a problem if this wasn't the floor Fred and Angela were talking on, they were about Twenty Ft. in font of us. As we watched to two talk he still didn't remove his arms from me, if anything he held me tighter. We watched on in shock, amusement and disbelief as we found out about Fred's secret relationship when he lent over and kiss her._

* * *

_I laughed as I caught the snitch, hearing everyone scream as I did. Even though there was no Quidditch because of the tournament, the houses, minus Slytherin, had set up there own little games that Madam Hooch still observed. _

_As I landed on the ground Katie, the 'captain' pulled me into a tight hug. The game wasn't actually real, however, to Katie every game was, as quite and kind as she was she had a super competitive issue. Upon letting me go Fred ruffled my hair in fondness as he passed, deeply amused when I swatted his hand away._

_George ran over to me and lifted me off the ground in a huge hug, in font of all the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house mates and teachers. Hugging him back I laughed at his enthusiasm toward the pretend game._

_I heard him whisper in my ear proudly, "I never doubted you, Potter. Never."_

_Keeping an arm around me, he put me down and pulled me toward the locker room, a bright smile plastered over his face as he pulled me closer._

* * *

_"Oh, Really, Weasley. Think you're better than me?" I asked amused as he wrapped and arm around my shoulder._

_He laughed in obvious confidence, "Yes, of course I do. I've been playing this way longer than you, Potter."_

_I scoffed competitively, "Care to put it too the test, tough boy?"_

_He gave me a smirk, the one that always make me smile, "Get ready too lose, HazelBear."_

_I rose an eyebrow, amused at his cockiness. With that we walked to a empty table and pulled out a game of exploding snap. A game that I won._

* * *

_We were sitting at the high table with the rest of the champions, listening to the music, when George leaned over and whispered huskily in my ear, "Since you agreed to come with me. Care to dance, Hazel?"_

_I knew he was smirking when he asked the question but as I turned to face him, his face was genuine._

_"Sure, George." I smiled, taking his hand as he stood and held it out to me._

_I was slightly nervous, I knew I was getting a growing crush on the Weasley twin from all our alone time recently. With Katie and Lee being together and Fred and Angela when they can, it left me and George to prank the school. Therefore, getting to know him better and as I did I started to like him even more. He pulled me out onto the dance floor, I was determined not to stumble. I didn't want to embarrass myself, judging from his expression when he thought I wasn't looking, he was nervous too. However, what for I didn't know._

_As we walked into the middle of dance floor the song changed into a slow song, noticing this I felt myself blush lightly as he shot me a half-smile half-smirk. He turned to face me and place both his hands on my waist, I moved my arms around his neck. Once I'd done so he pulled me closer so we were slightly flushed together and started moving us together in time with the music, never once taking his eyes from my face._

_Once the music stopped he didn't let go, instead we stayed on the dance floor though every song of the night. Fast or slow, we dance. At the end of the night we walked towards the common room, hand-in-hand. Upon walking in we saw Neville, who had befriend me once again, passed out of the couch. Laughing quietly we ascended the stairs._

_Just before the spilt leading to the Girls dormitory's I felt George tug on my hand, turning to face him properly he smile at me and spoke, '" had a good time tonight,"_

_I giggled light;y as I replied, "Yeah, me too."_

_His smile grew slightly and he took a step closer to me. The act made butterfly's flutter inside me. When I didn't object at our closeness he lend down slowly and pressed a small sweet kiss to my right cheek._

* * *

_It was a two days before the final task and I was getting extremely nervous. I hadn't cracked a smile at all during the day no matter how hard Lee and the twins tried. I knew the task was something to do with a maze, I was informed yesterday with the rest of the champions and I hadn't been able to concentrate since. Hermione and Ron, who I was now friends with after they apologised profusely, kept popping different scenarios into my head, both confusing and scaring me. I knew they weren't being mean, just trying to prepare me._

_I was sat in one of the abandoned class rooms looking out the window at the stars when I felt a hand on my shoulder and Georges voice speak behind me, "You look sad, HazelBear. You haven't smile at all today. What's wrong?"_

_"Nerves, I guess." I said turning to face him._

_He perched his lips, then a mischievous smile crossed his face, and called out, "Dobby." _

_The house elf appeared in front of us, a goofy smile pulled along his features, "Master Weasley, Mistress Potter. It been some time." He exclaimed happily in a high voice._

_George laughed, "Yes it has Dobby. I hope you're doing okay given out trips to the kitchens causing a riot with the staff?"_

_Dobby's ear twitched as he giggled, "Dobby found it amusing, sir, no trouble, sir. What can Dobby do for George Weasley and Hazel Potter?"_

_"Many different puddings please, Dobby. Hazels feeling down, I need to cheer her up." George requested in a light tone. He was hiding something, I was sure of it._

_"Yes Sire. Dobby will be back soon." With that the house elf vanished._

_I rose a questionable eyebrow at the ginger, he gave me nothing. Soon, __Dobby popped back in as many different cakes, biscuits, ice cream, pie and tarts that covered around thirty tray. _

_"Is that all, Mister Weasley?" He asked curiously._

_George kept his eyes on me as he spoke, a smirk threatening his mouth, "Yes. Thank you, Dobby."_

_Once Dobby had left, George picked up some strawberry ice cream and walked to stand directly in front of me. He bent down so his face was exactly level with mine and smiled innocently, then he shouted, "Food fight!"_

_And threw the ice-cream in my face, laughing I grabbed a cake with lots of whipped cream on and dunked it on his head. We spent hours running around the classroom that night, dodging different food and calling Dobby when we needed more._

_We got a two months detention for how we and the room ended up but I didn't care because George made me laugh in the moment I felt like I couldn't._

* * *

_I didn't want to go back to Pirvet Drive at all. They we're annoying, rude and un-greatfull, also I'd miss the Weasley and Hermione. Sighing, I grabbed my luggage from the holder and waited for the others before we crossed the barrier to the muggle side of the station._

_As the rest of the group came up behind me, Ron and Hermione ran first, with Fred and Ginny following soon after. Just as I made a moved to go George grabbed my arm and held me back. __Turn me to face him, he watched me carefully._

_ Sighing, I spoke up "George, I don't want your pity."_

_Yes, Voldermort was back and The Ministry didn't believe me, fantastic._

_He sighed, "I wasn't going to mention that actually."_

_I could tell that was a lie, I watched his face scrunch up as he raced for a new topic, "I'll persuade mum to let you come round soon. I know you hate your home."_

_I nodded, "Thanks, George."_

_He smiled at me goofily and poked my cheek repeatedly until I returned it, "No problem, HazelBear."_

_Regaining his confidence he held out an arm in a posh fashion and wore smirk, taking it while forcing down laughter we crossed the barrier that officiated the end of the school year. However, right now I was fine with that. Because I knew that next year I'd have fun once more with George Weasley._

_-End-_

Sighing at my dilemma I stood up and left the room. I started walking towards the kitchen, beginning to feel hungry. I was nearly there, passing a room with the door open a jar. I gave a squeak of surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the vacant room. I knew it was George from the small laugh he gave at my noise.

"So did you fix everything up with Hermione?" George asked as he turned me around to face him but still not letting me go.

"Yes I have. Did you dragged me into a room just to ask me that?" I asked rather amused.

He smirked at me, "Maybe I just wanted some alone time with you, HazelBear?"

I laughed, "Oh, how cute. Was Georgie missing me?"

He sighed dramatically, "Very much so, Haze. I was starting to lose it, I couldn't cope."

I laughed once more at his over-acting, "Awh, I miss you too Georgie."

He let go of my waist and put his hands up in triumph. "I knew it! It is inevitable."

Smiling, I replied rather amused, "Clearly."

"So, where were you heading before I pulled you in here?" He asked questionably.

"Kitchen, I'm hungry." I replied smiling. I knew what his answer would be, '_Ooo, Food!'_

He hummed in agreement, "Ooo, Food!"

I laughed and turned to the door. He followed and we made our way to the kitchen.

-_George P.O.V-_

As we entered the kitchen Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Snape and Mundungus were there. They were starting an order meeting in fifteen minutes and Snape liked to be here before hand to taunt Sirius. At the moment the two were glaring at each other, and Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance at his friend's behaviour to the potion master.

Snape's eye flickered towards Hazel with a glare of loathing. I scowled at his expression and put an arm around Hazel's shoulders, upon doing so I heard a small giggle escape from Hermione. I watched as Hazel gave her a look at clearly said '_Shut Up_'. Inwardly shrugging I pulled her along and sat with Bill and Charlie, the furthest away from Snape.

"It's your hearing tomorrow, Hazel. You must be awake by five, you're heading out with Arthur." My Mum announced as she handed us some bacon buns.

I watched as Hazels face fell slightly at the reminder of her expulsion. She gave a curt nod in response and started eating.

Looking at her I pulled her closer to me and she leaned into my touch.


	6. HazelBear for the win

**-George P.O.V-**

**"It's your hearing tomorrow, Hazel. You must be awake by five, you're heading out with Arthur." My Mum announced as she handed us some bacon buns.**

**I watched as Hazels face fell slightly at the reminder of her expulsion. She gave a curt nod in response and started eating.**

**Looking at her I pulled her closer to me and she leaned into my touch.**

The day was pretty normal from then on. Ron turn back to his normal self just after lunch much to his relief and mine and Fred's disappointment. The rest of the day was spent gutting out other rooms, making this place more like an actual house. Right now we were readying for bed, it was only half ten but mom insisted we go now. Apparently tomorrow we'd be cleaning out the top floor, minus Sirius's room, which would take all day and would be tiring.

I turned around and got into bed. Mine was the one we had to move it in here when we first came, there was only supposed to be one bed per room. As I pulled the covers over me I heard Fred cough and catch my attention.

"What?" I asked curiously.

Fred climbed into bed before speaking, "Have you thought more about what you're going to do?"

Sighing I replied, "No, I don't even know how she feels."

Fred ran a hand though his ginger hair frustrated, "So ask her!"

I sighed again.

Rolling his eyes Fred spoke again, "Look George, just remember what I said last time we talked. You never know."

With that my brother turned out the lights with a flick of his wand. Scrunching my eyebrows together I remembered how our last conversation went.

_-flashback-_

_"George, if you like Hazel so much, don't deny it I can tell, then ask her out." Fred said genuinely but with a hint of amusement._

_I huffed at him, "Yes I like her. But I can't ask her out."_

_"Oh Really, and why is that?" He replied in a mocking tone._

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Because Brother, I don't know if she likes me and I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship if she doesn't like me like that."_

_"Oh, Georgie, my dear brother. How you amuse me. Of course she likes you, she doesn't exactly hide it, second thoughts neither do you. Ask her out." My brother had his hands up in the air in exasperation, but there was still an amused glint in his eyes._

_"Really? You think she likes me?'"I asked rather surprised_

_My brother chuckled, "Yes I do, actually everyone does. George just listen a second. She likes you and you clearly like her ok? So as her out because in reality, Hazel is rather pretty and a fun girl, she's a catch. Get her before someone else does."_

_Fred slapped me on the back and left to get some food, leaving me to think about what he'd said._

_-end-_

I knew I liked Hazel more than a friend. I know Charlie, Bill and Fred know how far the extent of my feeling for this girl went. If Hazel did like me, as a convinced Fred thinks, it's likely she'd of told Hermione and Ron I could ask them, but would they tell me? Should I just go right out and asked her or slowly go into it and see if she likes me though observation?

I sighed once more and rolled around to face the opposite wall. That night I had a particularly nice dream about a beautiful girl with untamed black haired and startling green eyes.

-_Hazel P.O.V-_

Waking up at five in the morning proved difficult; Mrs Weasley had to shake me awake five times before I eventually moved. Normally I could get up quickly but I was too tiered to move, I'd hardly slept. Dreams about Cedric's death and Voldermort plagued my dreams once more. Maybe I could get Mr Weasley to get me some Dreamless Sleep?

Once I'd finally gotten dressed I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table I saw that Tonks, Bill, Sirius with Mr and Mrs Weasley were all having break fast.

"M - m -morning Hazel," Tonks said with a big yawn.

"Morning." I replied shifting in my seat. I rather amused as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, her head bobbing sideways.

Mrs Weasley placed some toast down in font of me. Picking it up I nibbled at the edges, too nervous to eat much as comfortable silence clouded the room

"Feeling okay, Hazel?" Mr Weasley asked after a while, concerned at my quietness.

I nodded not sure I could trust my voice and the silence fell once more, after about ten Minutes it was broken again.

"You've got Madam Bones judging your trial, she fair Hazel, don't worry soon you'll be cleared." Mrs Weasley said taking away my half eaten toast.

I nodded once more, unable to think of anything to say.

"Just don't loose your temper." Sirius said abruptly.

"Sirius is right, don't explode on her." Remus clarified, "Be polite and stick to the facts, the laws on your side Hazel, even underage wizards are aloud to used magic if the need is strong enough."

I nodded again.

"Well, we better set off Hazel, don't want to be late." Mr Weasley said standing. I followed his lead and Mrs Weasley came and hugged me.

"Good luck H-H-Hazel." Tonks spoke with a yawn and half closed eyes.

"We have our figures crossed," Lupin said with a slight smile.

Sirius stood and pulled me to him after Mrs Weasley let me go, "If they don't clear you, I'll pay Madam Bones a little visit myself," My godfather mumbled into my hair.

Pulling away I gave them all a small smile, 'Well, I'll see you later.'

"Oh, honey, I almost forgot, George told me to tell you, if he wasn't up when you left, Good Luck." Mr Weasley said sweetly.

I nodded but inwardly growled when felt the blood rush to my face at the mention of his name. I heard Sirius stifled laugh next to me so I shot him a glare at clearly said _'shut up'_ much similar to the one I sent Hermione last night. Turning to follow Mr Weasley out the door I caught Bills eye and he was wearing a knowing smile, inwardly shrugging I left.

We took the visitors entrance which I found extremely odd, a telephone box, really? We started walking down the dark tiled hallway counting the rooms, my hearing was to be held in court room 11, once outside the room Mr Weasley turned to me.

"I'm not aloud in sorry. But remember be calm, Hazel. Don't snap. Now, Good Luck." And with that he gently pushed me though the door.

The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. There were empty benches on either side of me but ahead, on the highest stand there were many shadowy figures, all dressed in black. As I walked in a dead silence fell and their muttered conversation dropped.

"The accused is present, are you ready to begin?" The mister for magic, Fudge, asked a red head next to him, Percy Weasley.

"Yes, Sir." His eager voice called out. Then his eyes glanced at me distastefully.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Fudge announced in a loud tone, "Into offences committed under the decree for the Reasonable Restriction of underage sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Hazel Lillian Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surry."

I held back a huff of annoyance, this man refused to look at me but instead a foot above my head. Not noticing my displeasure at his cowardliness he continued in a confident tone, "Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, Mister for Magic; Amelia Bones, Head of Department of Magic Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, senior Undersecretary to the Minster. Court side, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Witness for the defence, Albus Dumbledore." My head masters voice rang out as he strided into the room. Fudge rose his eyebrow at the man as he conjured his own chair and sat down about five feet away from me, "Charges?"

"That she did knowingly and deliberately, also having before received a previous warning from the Ministry on similar charges, conjure a patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. If this is so she will have her wand snapped and will be officially expelled from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardly immediately, do you deny said charges?" He asked finally, yet reluctantly, looking directly at me.

"No, but-"

"You have received an official warning before?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but-"

"And still you repeated your actions, granted with a different spell, yet on another occasion used magic?" His expression turned even more sour the longer he spoke to me.

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing your not permitted _and_ in the presences of a muggle, you conjured the Patronus Charm?"

"Yes," I said angrily that he kept cutting me off, "but I only used it because of the-"

The witch, Madam Bone, cut across me in an impressed voice. "You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," I repeated for the hundredth time, "But-"

"A corporeal Patronus? A clearly defined form?" She asked curiously.

'Yes, a stag. Well, before it was a Doe, but ever since last year-" I started, but of course got cut off again.

"Before? You've produced a corporeal Patronus before?"

"Since third year," I announced confused, did this matter?

"Impressive," Madam Bones hummed, "A true patronus at her age...Very impressive indeed."

Some witches and wizards around me muttered in agreement and nodded, while other frowned and shook there heads disapprovingly.

"It is not a question of how impressive this magic was," Announced Fudge in a testy voice, "In fact, the more impressive the worse this situation is, the muggle boy that saw wa-"

"I was only doing it because of the dementors!" I yelled annoyed.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging." Madam Bones asked questionably, "I don't understand-"

"Of course, that would be a nice little cover story wouldn't it, Miss Potter?" Fudge announced, "I hate to discredit what would be a well thought out plan, but this is-"

Dumbledore coughed, "Actually, we have a witness Minster, she can verify this for you."

"Then where is this witness, Dumbledore?" Asked a women with a pink bow in her hair and who looked a little like a toad. She spoke in a sickly sweet voice and I instantly disliked her.

"Outside," He replied, eyes twinkling. Then he continued a little louder, "Mrs Figg, you may enter."

I wasn't surprised to see my neighbour enter the room looking rather nervous.

Fudge rose an eyebrow, "Ah, of course. Squibs can see dementors, can't they?"

Mrs Figg nodded, "They girl speaks the truth." Fudge rose an eyebrow, telling her to continue, "I had gone for a walk when the weather changed. Everything went cold, frosty, like all the happiness had gone from the world, and I remembered such dreadful things. However, I pushed my feelings aside when I the heard a disturbance down an alleyway just to my left. Upon turning I saw two dementors in the distance. They were big, black and cloaked and gliding down the street after the girl, and a rather plumped boy. They froze everything around them, like winter had come early. They attacked Miss Potter and her cousin, not just by taking there memories but though physical contact, she used her defences reasonably."

"Very well, you may leave." Fudge said dismissively, waving a hand while glancing down at his papers. Once Miss Figg had left he spoke back up, "Not very convincing."

Madam Bones snorted, "She described the feelings and what they look like rather well for a squib. Also she retold the attack fairly similar as to what we have written."

"Dementors don't wonder into a muggle suburb and just happen to come across a wizard, the odds..." He broke off shaking his head with a frown.

"Perhaps, Minster, they were sent there?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Pardon me, Professor," Fudge started.

"Maybe they are no longer under the Ministry's control? Perhaps and investigation is necessary?" He continued rather calmly.

"There are none out of our control, Dumbledore! You have no say in Ministry actions, you cannot make suggestions to our works!" Fudge hissed rather harshly at the headmaster, who infact, didn't seem fazed and merely shrugged at his words.

"Clause Seven, Ministry of Magic Law-" Dumbledore started but fudge cut him off.

"I am aware of the Cause, Albus. We all are." The mister grunted.

"Of course you are," The professor said courteously, "Then you all are aware that Hazel's use of Magic in these circumstance falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"

"If the Dementors, which I doubt, were-" Fudge started, but Dumbledore cut across him again, losing the twinkle in his eyes.

"You have heard from a eyewitness, Minister. If you need me too, I can refresh your memory, we could call her back?" He said rather curtly, the politeness slowly leaving his voice in every word.

"Not necessary, I want this over today Dumbledore!" Fudge said with a restrained yell, "However, have you not heard how many cock-and-bull stories this girl come out with? A house elf committing a magic-"

"I have the house elf in question at Hogwarts, I can call him if you wish?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no time for that." The minster snapped, "What about all she gets up too at school."

Dumbledore place his figure tips together and hummed in amusement before continuing, "As far as I am aware this is no law that can punish young Hazel here for every single bit of magic she has ever performed. She has been charged with a specific office and has presented her defence. Her actions in the past, other than this incident, is not relevant at all, Minister. All she and I can do now is a wait your verdict."

The only thing what has stopped me snapping at each person in here, weather they'd spoken or not, was thinking of George. Not of our times at Hogwarts, that was a touchy thing at the moment given what we're discussing, but just the moments we'd spent together this summer. His smile, cocky and warm, his hair, flaming and messy and his eyes that looked like deep blue pools. Thinking of him created a warm sensation that ran though my entire being.

Madam Bones, looking amused that Fudges has lost his argument, spoke up in a emotionless voice, "All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

There were many hands in the air, too many too count but with slight amusement and great relief I realised it was over half. I was going to be cleared.

I heard Fudge huff annoyed as Madam bones spoke up once more, "All in favour of conviction?"

The pick toad rose her hand as did Fudge, many people did. However, I knew, and so did Fudge, that it wasn't enough, "Very well... Hazel Lillian Potter is now fourth cleared of all charges."

* * *

Walking into the Kitchen where Ron, Hermione, Remus, Lupin, Moody, Mundungus, Sirius, Tonks, and the Weasley's were sat was rather amusing. As soon as we entered everyone stood up with anxious expression and each one of them had there eyes on me, making me squirm slightly.

Mr. Weasley beamed grasping my shoulder, "Cleared of all charges."

There was an up roar that left me in hysterics as everyone shouted happily. Ron and Hermione reached me with huge smiles on their faces as they both enveloped me into a hug that squished the air from my lungs. Upon letting go Mrs Weasley reached me, hers was slightly less bone crushing then my best friends. However, she started fussing that I needed to eat as she pulled away. Smiling Sirius gave me a one armed hug but looked a little down beat as I watched him sit back down, Remus reached me and patted me on the back with a bright smile. Once everyone sat down again I moved to Fred and George, who were sat alone at the counter having a heated hushed conversation.

"Hey HazelBear. Congrats." Fred said smiling as he noticed me nearing them. He stood, giving me a quick hug, before walking off.

"You okay?" I asked George, to me he looked a little conflicted.

Glancing at me he nodded. Suddenly a smile broke across his freckled face and he stood, then without warning, pulled me into a huge hug, lifting me off my chair in the process, I could feel him smiling as he whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you're coming back with me."

Smiling, I pulled away. "Of course I am, Georgie. It'd be boring without me."

He laughed and said sarcastically, "Yes, I'm sure it would."

However, I saw a flicker of genuine honesty in his eyes as he spoke the words.

I laughed and re-sat, and asked curiously, "When do we get are Hogwarts letters?"

He hummed in thought, "Few days, I think. Me and Fred are going to test some more Skiving Snack Boxes, want to help?"

"Don't think so, might come up later though." I replied reaching over and grabbing an apple from the bowl.

He nodded, "Seriously though, I'm glad your coming back too school. I'll need someone to prank people with, given Fred will be off with Angelia again."

I laughed and nodded, "Sure, Sure."

He smiled and bent down, and taking me off guard, he kissed me lightly on the cheek. His lips were warm on my skin and left tingles at the action. I flush bright red and puling away he caught my blush. Looking at me he smirked, however, I couldn't help notice with satisfaction his cheeks had a tinge of pink themselves. As he turned and walked with Fred to the door he yelled, "Later, Potter."


	7. Asking in fondness, friends worst timing

**He smiled and bent down, and taking me off guard, he kissed me lightly on the cheek. His lips were warm on my skin and left tingles at the action. I flush bright red and puling away he caught my blush. Looking at me he smirked, however, I couldn't help notice with satisfaction his cheeks had a tinge of pink themselves. As he turned and walked with Fred to the door he yelled, "Later, Potter."**

The rest of the day wasn't very productive. I spent the day with Ron and Hermione, just catching up since we hadn't been speaking, but there wasn't much else to do. Hermione had gotten an owl around three from her parents, she now had twin baby brothers. Once she'd told the rest of the Order Lupin and Tonks had agreed to take her home tomorrow for a few hours, giving her time to see them.

Speaking of Remus and Tonks I began to assume there was something going on between them. It was actually George that pointed it out to me, but now that I thought about it myself, the more I saw it. They'd always be looking at the other when the opposite is oblivious, according to Hermione, that's what me and George did too. I rolled my eyes every time she brought it up. Yet also there was Sirius, who smirked to high heaven at Remus whenever he'd speak to Tonks, and she even seemed to be slightly more clumsier around the werewolf. Sighing, I decided to ask Sirius then investigate more later.

At the moment it was nearing dinner. Considering my hearing took longer than expected and by the time I'd gotten back to The Order the cleaning was almost done therefore Mrs Weasley didn't make me join in, I was rather glad too. Due to my free time I spent two hours catching up on my sleep then the rest of the day was with my two friends.

Walking into the living room where Sirius, Fred and George were I plonked down next to my Godfather.

"Sirius?" I asked rather slowly, debating weather to bring this up now.

He turned his grey eyes on me curiously, "Hazel?"

I perch my lips in thought but finally continued as my curiosity began over taking me, "What's going on with Remus and Tonks?"

Allowing a smirk to grace his face he replied, "So you noticed too, huh? I'm not sure to be honest, Pup. But I intend to find out."

With that Sirius stood, likely going to find Moony, leaving me with the Twins who'd each taken to a mischievous smile. Obviously they intended to find out as well.

"So, Freddie," He send me a glare, without heat, at his new nickname, "How is your dear Angelia?"

A small blushed graced the gingers cheeks as he replied, "Well, there is a Hogsmeade tip on the second week back so...I asked her to come with me."

I scoffed amused, "About time."

"Shut up, Potter." Fred replied in fake annoyance as a smile pulled over his face.

George huffed from the left side of his brother, "I can't believe you're ditching me!"

Fred rolled his eyes in amusement before suggesting bluntly, "Go with Hazel."

I scoffed again, this time annoyed, and answered sarcastically, "Yeah, because I love being the back up."

"Don't pout Hazel, he was going to asked you anyway." Fred announced, truthfulness blazing in his eyes.

"Fred!" The other Weasley exclaimed.

Shooting his brother a smug smile Fred stood announcing, "Well, I'll leave you two to talk then."

My eyes flickered to George who was looking at me intently as Fred walked out the room, finding a way to break the awkward silence I spoke up, "Were you?"

"Well, yeah I was. Do you want to?" The ginger asked refusing to remove his gaze from me.

I perched my lips in thought once more before voicing my question, a light flush covering me as I did. "Like as friends or...?"

"Do you want it to be as friends?" He asked curiously.

Of course I didn't, I wanted it to be more but how could I tell him that? Thankfully, I didn't have to.

"Because I don't." I heard a small mutter occur from across me. Turning my eyes on him once more I saw a flicker of hope cross his eyes, however, I went into slight shock.

George Weasley just said he didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with me as 'Just Friends.'

Holey Shit.

I felt the blood rush to my face as I spoke once more, "Like on a date?"

Nodding, he answered with a confident smile, but I could tell form his nervous eyes it was mostly forced, "No, not _'Like a date.'_ But a date. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Hazel?"

As a smile pulled across my face, I opened my mouth to reply but just seconds before I did, Hermione and Ron barged into the room, announcing that dinner was ready. Inwardly sighing at their bad and unplanned timing we stood up and made out way too the kitchen. Once we'd all gotten our food, it was a buffay, I sat between Remus and Sirius with Fred, Hermione and Ron across from me.

George had move to sit the furthest away, next to Charlie and Bill. So, slightly annoyed at Ron and Hermione, I ate in silence.

Dinner was rather eventful, Sirius kept smirking at Remus as the latter shook his head in amusement at his old friends actions. Mrs Weasley had eaten quickly as she headed off to bed as soon as she'd finished, clearly tired from all the cleaning and Mr Weasley followed soon after. Moody and Mundungus got into a heated argument about hiding stolen goods on duty, each left after a couple of objects blew up due to their anger. I found the whole ordeal partially amusing, along with Sirius, however every one else was rather worried.

Another amusing thing was that Ron and Hermione accidently kissed, fully on the lips, much to their embarrassment. Ron had gone for the cheek unexpectedly and an unknowing Hermione had turned to speak, therefore he incidentally captured her mouth. After it ended the rest at the table to explode in laughter at there shocked expressions.

As dinner progressed people left one by one. Soon enough it left Tonks, Charlie, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Lupin and Sirius. I'd be rather quite throughout the meal, and of course an observant Hermione had obviously picked up on it.

"Hazel, you're being rather silent, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Humph." I heard Fred scoff.

"What, Fred?" My bookish friend asked curiously.

His eyes flickered to me, and he shook his head, Sighing, I spoke up to him, "Fred I know you were listening, tell her if you must."

He rose an eyebrow, "And how do you know that, Miss Potter."

Letting out a small laugh I replied, "Because it's you, Fred. Highly obvious."

Rolling his eyes at me her turn to Hermione and Ron, adapting a rather irritated expression, "You two have the worst timing."

"How?" Ron questioned with half a sausage stuffed in his mouth.

The twin grunted, "George had finally grew some and asked Hazel to go to Hogsmeade with him, though in a very confusing way...Anyway, just as she was finally about to answer him, you too burst into the room not giving her the chance to answer, therefore leaving him hanging!"

At this point everyone was staring at me. Highly uncomfortable I shifted in my seat, "Um, Yeah. What he said."

"Go talk to him." I heard the sharp voice of Charlie speak up, as I opened my mouth to question his rather harsh tone, he cut me off, "Hazel, George likes you more than you know! Do not leave him hanging!"

Highly offened by his accustaion I snapped at the older Weasley, "It's not like I chose to leave him with out an answer _Charlie, _so shut up. Honestly, you have no right and you should just but out, _Now!."_

With that I stood up and stormed out, grumping to myself in anger as I heading up stairs. I nearly missed the familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a vacant room, then the door being kicked shut behind us.

As I turned I found myself in the arms of George Weasley once more. Studding his face fondly I found my anger instantly faded, only to be replaced with amusement. "Really Georgie? We're making a habit of this."

"Yes we are, HazelBear. Dearie me, how people will soon start to talk," The ginger replied, eyes sparkling with hilarity.

Laughing at the cocky smile he threw me I placed my arms around his neck, making us both blush, though mostly me, at the action.

"You never did give me an answer." He stated. He ran a hand along my spine, resting it on my lower back and smirking when I blushed harder.

Smiling at the gesture I replied, "Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, Georgie."

* * *

-_George P.O.V-_

After saying goodnight to Hazel, after a few hours of talking, I entered my room. I was rather amused to see Fred staring at me, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"I asked and she said yes." I announced rather dramatically.

Fred laugh aloud before stating on of Hazels most famous lines, "It's about time."

"Shut up, Fred." I huffed playfully as I climbed into bed.

Before falling asleep I remembered one of my most favourite moments last year with Hazel.

_-Flashback-_

_Sitting in the Common Room with Hazel was rather amusing. She was doing her Magical History homework, I personally didn't like doing homework, it was common knowledge, however watching Hazel get frustrated at the work was rather an entertaining point for me._

_At the moment I was doubled over in laughter as the girl switched glares from the parchment to me._

_''It's rude to laugh at people, George.'"She huffed._

_Scoffing I removed the parchment from her lap and pulled her up by her hands. She protested as I lead us out of the common room._

_"And laughing at me when I fell down the stairs wasn't rude?" I asked in fake offences while throw an arm our her shoulders._

_I heard a small laugh escape the small girl under my arm, "Of course not. Your clumsy all the time, I really should be used to it by now."_

_Pulling her with me to a halt I removed my arm and stood in front of her, "I am not clumsy." I defended._

_A smirk lightened her tired features, "Really? Everyday you trip, fall or crash into or over something, and it usually more than once."_

_"Not true!" I exclaimed loudly._

_"Sure, sure." She replied and we continued down the hallways to the dinner hall._

_Half way down the second corridor I heard a small mutter come from Hazel, though it was almost inaudible. A few seconds later a piece of armour stuck it leg out, causing me to trip, and face plant the floor._

_The small girl looked completely innocent as I re-stood, I could tell she was doing a great effort at hiding her laughter about my fall._

_Narrowing my eyes at her I said in fake anger, "You did that."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, Georgie." She emphasised the point my ruffling my hair like a confused child._

_A smile broke along her face as did one on mine, "Yes you did."_

_"Not." She pouted._

_Raising an eyebrow I replied, "Did."_

_"Not."_

_"Yes you did, you little minx." Then Hazel broke out into a fit of giggles as I began to chase her down the school hallways._

_I finally caught her around the waist near the hall and lifted her up, which only made her laugh louder. At the sight of the beautiful girl in my arms laugh loudly, considering she was having the roughest of weeks, I smiled. Upon carrying her back to the common room I buried my face in her neck in fondness._

_-End-_


	8. The 'Party' for three

**-George P.O.V-**

**-Flashback-**

**I finally caught her around the waist near the hall and lifted her up, which only made her laugh louder. At the sight of the beautiful girl in my arms laugh loudly, considering she was having the roughest of weeks, I smiled. Upon carrying her back to the common room I buried my face in her neck in fondness.**

**_-End-_**

-Hazel P.O.V-

I woke up at around 2 a.m from yet again another nightmare. Upon sitting up I found my pillows thrown violently on the floor and my blankets wrapped in a ball at my feet, a layer of sweat covered me as my breathing began to return into a steady rhythm. Slowly and very unbalanced I stood up and moved to my dresser for some fresh Pyjamas. Grabbing a pair I tiptoed into the bathroom, washed my face and arms then changed.

As I walked out I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so as silently as I could I made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then headed to the living room. Which I found wasn't empty.

"Hazel, what are you doing up?" Sirius asked as Remus glanced at me questionably.

"I couldn't sleep, why are you up?" I asked curiously.

Sirius snorted and patted the cushion next to him. Rolling my eyes, I made why way to sit in-between the two. "I don't need a reason I'm an adult."

I scoffed, "In theory."

"Hey!" He grumped as Remus laughed, "We're not doing anything. Remus here can never sleep before a full moon, and I wasn't tiered so I came to give him company."

I nodded absently while moving into a more comfortable position. Then Remus spoke up, "Did you have another nightmare, Hazel?"

I eyed him for a second, slightly annoyed that he point it out. However, judging from his expression he wasn't about to drop the conversation so I merely nodded.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked both curious and concerned.

I shrugged and replied in a hard voice, "Voldermort and Cedric's Death, the usual."

"I have some dreamless sleep if you want some, Hazel?" Sirius asked seriously.

"There is really no point now, maybe tomorrow thanks." I said gratefully and he nodded.

A comfortable silence fell over us, and soon enough my eyes began to drop at the lack of light in the room. Noticing this Sirius shifted and wrapped and arm around me, my head rested comfortably on his shoulder. I felt Remus pull my legs onto his lap, so I wasn't scrunched in a ball, and I slowly fell asleep with the two people I considered my closest family.

-_break line-_

It was around lunch that we got are Hogwarts letters and Me, Hermione and Ron each got a surprise. Ron and Hermione had be made prefects and gained endless torment from Fred and George, while I'd be made Quidditch Captain, which I wasn't really expecting.

Because of our 'Achievements' Mrs Weasley felt the need to have a small 'Party' which only consisted of order members. Once the usual arrived, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Mundungus, Charlie, Bill, and surprisingly Fleur, we all entered the kitchen and 'celebrated'. There was a massive buffay spread out along the table, it reminded me of a Hogwarts feast with a bright red coloured table cloth over the dinner table which read

'CONGRATULATIONS

RON AND HERMIONE, NEW PREFECTS

AND HAZEL, NEW QUIDDICH CAPTIN.'

Mrs Weasley looked in a better mood than I'd seen ever since I's gotten here, it was a shocking change. As we entered the kitchen Mrs Weasley enveloped Ron into a huge hug and announcing loudly for everyone to hear. "Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, _Ronnie,_ I'm so proud. I don't believe it it's so brilliant, a Prefect. This is everyone in the family."

Fred scoffed as George spoke up indignantly, "What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?"

As the feast went on with many congratulations to the three of us. I personally didn't think it was much of a big deal, however, the only people that agreed with me was Fred and George. Mrs Weasley fussed over Ron more so than usual and Mr Weasley beamed proudly at any mention of him, they were clearly proud. Sighing, I made my way to get some food. A small blush formed on my face as I felt Georges arm wrap around my waist.

"Mum's going to be like this for days now," He groaned sadly.

"Sucks for you." I replied with a smile.

The ginger grumped, muttering sarcastically, "So sympathetic."

I laughed at him as Ron made his way to us, Mrs Weasley following closely behind, "Not a really good one! Just-just a new one for a change..."

Mrs Weasley hesitated, then smiled, "Of course you can...Little Ronnie, a prefect...Oh, wonderful, I'll got tell Arthur want you would like." She gave Ron about the hundredth kiss on the cheek today and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously as Ron eyed Georges arm around me.

He looked up and smiled, "Mum said she'd buy me a new broom."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred and George exchange looks, before the first spoke, "You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you Ron?" Fred said in false anxiously

George face morphed into a fake apologetic smile before suggesting, "We could curtsey, if you like?"

Ron scowled at me for not helping him, then he turned to his brother as his face intensified, "Oh, shut up."

"Or what?" asked Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face as Moody and Dung came over to us, "Going to out us in detention? Make us write Lines and clean out the cauldrons?"

"You better watch out, he could if he wants too," Hermione said angrily from across the room, obviously everyone was listening.

The twins burst out laughing as Ron shot Hermione a look that clearly said '_Drop It'. _Shaking her head she moved to stand with her boyfriend and Fred spoke up once more, "Better watch our self's George, with these too one our case you never know..."

"Yeah, it looks like are pranking days are finally over." George replied shaking his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed un-amused at the two, then she pulled Ron to where she was previously sitting.

"Well, we know who wears the pants in that relationship," Mundungus mused rather unexpectedly.

Although they are my friends and I loved them to death and would do anything for them, I laughed.

Sighing, I figured I'd better see if Ron was okay. After prying myself from a reluctant George I made my way to them, they were sitting in the far corner of the room were no one could hear. As I sat down Hermione was ranting about how disrespectful the twins were and how Ron needed to learn how to stand up for himself.

Personally I found this quite harsh, Ron always stood up for himself. It was only with his brothers that he didn't and that was because, well, there his brothers, it was basically their job to pick on him. I could tell from Hermione's point of view she thought she was right and maybe Ron's should try it, however, judging from his face he wasn't in the same boat.

I cut Hermione's rant of as I sat down and opened my mouth, "Hermione, Ron can take care of himself, he's not three years old."

Shooting me a greatfull smile, Ron lent forwards and grabbed a sausage from a tray that was left on Sirius's chair.

"I know, but he should be pushed around by them, Hazel. You don't understand, you're an only child." Hermione mused, her comment hit me where it hurt and judging from her face she realised that too.

"Hazel, I never meant for it too come out like that it-" She rushed out panicked but I cut her off.

My pushed down anger from a few days ago snapped back as I opened my mouth, "Hermione you were an only child until yesterday. Therefore you don't understand either. Stop thinking you know everything. Besides I think I'd had a better idea than you, I grew up with Dudley."

"I know, I'm sorry Hazel. I never meant it like that, it came out completely wrong." Hermione replied, I could tell from her eyes she never meant it the way it came across, and that she'd had way too much butterbear.

Sighing I replied, "I know you didn't. Just think before you speak, please." She nodded and shot me a smile, but I continued rather sternly, "And no more butterbear."

Hermione let out a small laugh before reaching over and grabbing one of the books she'd be reading from Sirius's library, Hermione practically lived in there since she'd found out about it two days pyre.

"I'm going to go talk to Bill," Ron announced as he stood up, moving to where his older brother was stood. He took the tray of sausages with him as he went, I pouted, I wanted one.

Rolling my eyes, I moved to where Ron was sat and nudged my bushy haired friend, "So, how's it going with you and Ron?"

A small blush covered her as I spoke his name, "It's going okay I guess, sometimes I think I bore him though. Any advice? and be truthful!"

"Rant less." I advised bluntly, to which she gave a small smile, well she had asked.

"So then _HazelBear, _what is actually happening with you and George?" She act wiggling her eyebrows over the top of her book. Yes, defiantly too much butterbear.

Leaning forward I grabbed her half full goblet of butterbear, turning to where Remus, Sirius and Mr Weasley were at I placed it on their table. As I did they each turned to look at me curiously, rolling my eyes I spoke up.

"She is cut off." I announced while gesturing to Hermione. The others laughed loudly at her pouting face before turning back to there conversation.

As I looked back at Hermione she looked at me expectantly, still waiting for an answer. Raising an eyebrow at her I sighed before replying, "I'm not really sure. I mean we're going on a date but that is all at the moment."

"Have you kissed yet?" She asked placing her book on her lap. Glancing at it I saw the title, '_The Black Family Ties Throughout the Ages.'_ I rolled my eyes at her curiosity for both the book and her questions but still answered.

"No, we haven't." I admitted, well he did only ask me yesterday.

Hermione nodded, clearly catching my train of thought. Absently, I glanced to where George was and instantly got annoyed when I saw the actions of one of the people he was talking to.

He was in a deep conversation with the Fred and Tonks with Fleur merely listening. I watched as the French girls eyes kept flickering to George, I knew the Quarter Veela like Georges older brother, Bill. However, with him being away a lot with Goblin's she hadn't pursued anything, therefore she was still on the market and technically so was he as our thing was only a 'date' at the moment.

Hermione shifted too see why I was ignoring her and smiled rather insanely when she noticed. She hummed in amusement at my expression and turned back to her book with a deeply interested look. I inwardly shrugged and moved over to Fred, George, Fleur and Tonks.

As I approached them Fred saw me first, therefore, he turned and quite loudly announced, "Hey it's HazelBear."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Hey Fred."

"What is zis 'AzelBear thing?" Fleur asked, curious about my nickname.

Tonks laughed, "It's a long story, maybe another time."

I nodded in agreement and as I did, a laughing George moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me for behind. At the action I absently lent back into the touch and smiled. Fleur shot us a questionable look once she'd observed his actions, noticing this Fred spoke up,

"Georgie and HazelBear have this weird thing going on. Too sum it up, they like each other. Their going on a date later this month, but they aren't going out..." Fred announced before smirking and adding a highly obvious, "..Yet."

George pulled me closer too him and I felt his breath on my skin, making me shiver. I could practically feel him smirking as he chuckled in my ear and hummed, "Nope, not _yet."_

He put great emphasis on the 'Yet' and his indication made me blush. Seeing my flushed state Tonks and Fred burst out laughing, yet it didn't take long for myself to join in the giggles. It was nice to feel happy given the past year, I needed this. However, I couldn't help but notice the longing look Tonks shot Remus once the laughter died down.


	9. Luna Lovegood everybody

**-Hazel P.O.V-**

**Fleur shot us a questionable look once she'd observed his actions, noticing this Fred spoke up,**

**"Georgie and HazelBear have this weird thing going on. Too sum it up, they like each other. Their going on a date later this month, but they aren't going out..." Fred announced before smirking and adding a highly obvious, "..Yet."**

**George pulled me closer too him and I felt his breath on my skin, making me shiver. I could practically feel him smirking as he chuckled in my ear and hummed, "Nope, not _yet."_**

**He put great emphasis on the 'Yet' and his indication made me blush. Seeing my flushed state Tonks and Fred burst out laughing, yet it didn't take long for myself to join in the giggles. It was nice to feel happy given the past year, I needed this. However, I couldn't help but notice the longing look Tonks shot Remus once the laughter died down.**

The rest of the night passed mostly uneventful, though Fred did pick on me a lot because George refused to unlink his arms from around me, not that it bothered me that much. But other than that nothing was deeply used for a source of amusement.

The final two weeks were rather simple. We went back to cleaning and bounding around the house and simply annoying every adult that came to stay. We did as Fred and George said, that's what a younger years were meant for, being a pest to grown ups. Even Hermione began acting slightly more rebellious, mainly to interest Ron more, and I had to suppress an eye roll every now and then at her actions. He liked her for her not for the person she was being now, so when I eventually told her this she stopped, despite how amusing it was to watch I figured she should know.

The day we were leaving for Hogwarts was the day with the most commotion in the house at one time. I had too dress at top speed when I awoke half an hour late, as I did I heard Fred and George being told off. Apparently they had bewitched their trunks to go downstairs on there own, however, Ron and Ginny were making their way down at the same time. Therefore, the trunks crashed into them, causing the pair to fall down a flight of stairs stetting off all three, Mrs & Mr Weasley and Mrs Black, at once too scream at the top of their voices.

'YOU COULD HAVE INJURED THEM BOTH.' Mr Weasley yelled at the two.

Mrs Weasley nodded frantically, obviously agreeing, 'WHEN WILL YOU BOTH LEARN TO GROW UP? SERIOUSLY, THIS IS BECOMING EXTREMELY DIS-'

-FLITHY MUDBLOODS, HALF-BREADS AND BLOOK TRAITORS. PATHETIC SUM. BESMIRCHING MY FATHERS HOUSE. DISCUDTING PEICES OF NOTH-'

I slyly made my way though the chaos, with out getting dragged into it like usual. Therefore, now having nothing else to do I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. As I entered I found that Charlie, Bill, Lupin and Fleur were already sat eating.

The second oldest Weasley looked at me rather uncomfortably before speaking, "Hazel-"

I shot him a look that clearly said I hadn't forgotten what he accused me of. Normally this cut people off all together, however, this Weasley was set, seeing this I turned my back at him.

Charlie cleared his throat again before continuing, "Hazel, I owe you an apology."

I turned to face him once more this time with an expression that clearly stated for him to continue. I wished for everyone too here why he owed me, much to his discomfort. "I was wrong to accuse you of leaving George hanging on purpose."

I rose an eyebrow, making him continue once more, much to Lupin's amusement, "It was rather stupid of me."

Keeping my gaze on him he looked down shamefully, "I'm sorry, Hazel."

As soon as I nodded in acceptance he upped and moved to regain his pride. Charlie was closely followed by Bill, who judging from his face wanted the full scoop. Fleur shot me a half amused-half annoyed look before standing and stalking after the oldest.

I heard a chuckle emerge from the werewolf and turning to face him I spoke up questionably, "What exactly are _you_ laughing at?"

As you can obviously tell, I wasn't very pleasant in the morning. I watched as he tried and failed to stifle another laugh right as Mr Weasley entered.

"Nothing Hazel, it's just how you scorned Bill. You reminded me of when Lily would tell you off as a child." The man replied in an amused tone, remembrance flashing in his tiered eyes.

I thought about what he said for a second before laughing slightly with him. Then, grabbing some toast I walked out to find my trunk. Once I did, I dragged it to the front door, placing it with everyone else's.

It was after about ten minutes when we finally got into the muggle taxi with everyone, including Sirius in dog form, once we stopped him running excitedly and snapping at pigeons. However it took a further twenty minutes to get to Kings Cross as we had to walk on foot, due too the Taxi running out of gas on the way there, much to Moody annoyance.

Nothing particularly eventful happened during that time other than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for my entertainment. Eventually we got to Kings Cross and ran through the boarder, as I did a wave of happiness hit me. I saw with excitement the Hogwarts express standing on the tracks, belching steam over the enter platform effectively covering all the first years. It was rather sooty too, causing them to turn slightly dirty, much to there parents dismay. I smelled the familiar sent of the grimy platform and felt myself get giddy, I was finally going home.

"Nice dog, Hazel." Lee yelled from about ten feet away while staring at Sirius, who began sniffing everyone's luggage, and breaking my line of though.

Grinning, I called back, "Thanks, Dreadlocks." As Sirius began wagging his tail, he'd found a bagel from inside someone's bag.

The others soon followed though the barrier, and as I took my luggage from Moody we moved to place it in the Train's huge trunk. It took a while but once we'd all finished George linked his fingers though mine and walked me back to the group of adults.

In-between everyone's goodbyes Lupin gave me a one armed hug, as George still had an arm, before giving me a stern look and speaking up, "Look after yourself, Hazel. And be careful!"

"Yeah, keep your eyes pealed and your head down, Potter." Moody advised shaking my hand, "And don't forgot everyone- Be careful what you write in your letters. If in doubt don't write it."

"Glad we finally meet, see you soon, HazelBear." Said Tonks, also giving me a hug. The women had began to start calling me by my ridiculous nickname, despite my protests, ever since the small party Mrs Weasley had put together.

Sirius nuzzled the palm of my hand before I moved to board the train, as much as I'd miss everyone I was excited to go back. I opened the trains window as it began to move and waved to everyone. Sirius being Sirius set me off laughing when he, despite Mrs Weasley's objections, began bouncing alongside the train, wagging his tail as he did so and blurred people on the platform began laughing at the 'dog'.

Once we rounded the bend they left my sight and as I turned to face my friends I saw Hermione looking disapprovingly out the window where Sirius previously was. Ron also seeing this spoke up defiantly, "Oh, Lighten up 'Mione. He hasn't seen daylight for months, Poor bloke."

She reluctantly nodded before speaking up in a slightly more upbeat tone, "Well Ron, we have to head to the Prefects carriage."

He nodded rather grimly and followed his girlfriend down the trains hallway. I felt George tug on my hand, urging me to move forward down the train to find somewhere to sit, as much as we looked everywhere was full and eventually we caught up with Neville, Lee and Ginny, who were also looking.

"Is there anywhere to sit?" Ginny asked getting rather bored of walking.

Neville looked nervous as he spoke, "Yes, there is one with a single Ravenclaw in, but I don't want to bother her."

I rolled my eyes at the shy Gryffindor, and as we entered the compartment to our side Ginny spoke up, "Hi, Luna, is it OK if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had tight curly mess of waist length blond-almost white hair and extremely pale eyebrows, so pale that they looked as though they were almost none-existent. She had protuberant crystal/Ice blue eyes that made her look permanently surprised, however I realised she was rather pretty in an elfish way. She gave of an aura of weirdness but that may have come from the fact she was reading upside down, something called 'The Quibbler' which looked like a magazine. She also had her wand behind her ear, like muggle's did at work with pencils, also the fact she didn't seem to need to blink as much as everyone else did and wore no shoes.

She began staring at me as I sat directly opposite her, which I was now regretting, and even when George moved to wrap his arm around my shoulder she still didn't divert her eyes. Slowly I began to grow uncomfortable as she refused to look away, no matter how long the minutes dragged on.

Ginny finally, after five minutes, spoke up once more, "Good summer, Luna?"

"Yes, yes it was quite enjoyable, you know." She replied dreamily without looking away from me, getting annoyed at her I began to stare directly back to see how she liked it. However, before I could muster up a glare Luna spoke up again, "You're Hazel Potter."

"Yup, what about it?" I replied more harsh than I intended. To cover it up I gave a small smile towards the girl.

I heard Neville chuckle behind me and she turned her eyes on him without replying me, "I don't know who you are."

"Nobody does," Neville replied hurriedly.

"Don't be stupid. Luna this is Neville, Luna is in Ginny's year but in Ravenclaw." Lee announced from his corner of the compartment.

_"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." _The Blonde sang after Lee had finished. I felt George bury his face in my hair as he stifled a laugh along with the rest of us.

The train ride grew rather boring from then on, no one really had anything to talk about. I eventually ended up half lying on George as I began to grow tiered from the coming darkness outside. However, I was suddenly fully awoken around five minutes later when Ron and Hermione stormed into the compartment, both clearly irritated.

"Guess who is the Slytherin prefects are!" Ron growled annoyed with closed eyes.

"Who?" Fred asked in a bored tone.

"Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," Hermione replied with a huff, dropping on the empty seat next to Ginny.

"I'm telling you this now, Hazel. If he gives you any detentions, Crabbe and Goyle are getting it!" Ron announced throwing himself next too Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. "You shouldn't abuse your position!"

Ron grumped roughly, then stated, "He gets my friends, I'll get his."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but didn't comment, I knew she felt the same.

Growing uncomfortable with my positions I wiggled around and placed my head on Georges shoulder. My hands landed on his chest as he wrapped both arms around my waist, effectively pulling me closer. I saw Fred smirking at his brother but couldn't see his twins returned face. Inwardly I shrugged and I closed my eyes for a quick nap.


	10. Nice Cardigan

**-Hazel P.O.V-**

**Growing uncomfortable with my positions I wiggled around and placed my head on Georges shoulder. My hands landed on his chest as he wrapped both arms around my waist, effectively pulling me closer. I saw Fred smirking at his brother but couldn't see his twins returned face. Inwardly shrugged and I closed my eyes for a quick nap.**

-_George P.O.V-_

The rest of the train ride was spent playing exploding snap, which some how Hazel slept though peacefully. Though she eventually wake just as Hogwarts came into view from the Trains windows. However, unfortunately that was also when Malfoy decided to embrace his full pathetic-ness and enter our compartment. I had expected it, but that didn't make the sight of a smirking Draco Malfoy any more enjoyable.

"What?" Ron said aggressively towards to stuck up blonde.

"Manners, Weasley. I may not be able to put_ you_ in detention, but Hazel here is perfectly valid." Malfoy drawled as he turned to face Hazel who was still lying against me, not that I minded. "You see, Potter, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Subconsciously I pulled Hazel closer to me, as I spoke my voice came out in a tone so cold it would actually scare me later, "Yeah but you, unlike her, are a git, so get lost and get out."

Everyone in the compartment laughed as Malfoys lip curled, "Need protectors, Potter? Can fight your own battled now?"

Hazel scoffed and looked at the Slytherin with disgust, "Really? I'm the one that hides behind protects am I? _Wait till my father here's about this_." She mocked in a high pitch tone while sticking her lip out like a quivering two year old. Infact it did remind me of Malfoy a lot.

Malfoy sneered at her before turning to Ron, a smirk slowly leaching into his face again, "Tell me, how does it feel to not be second-best to Potter for once Weasley?"

"Shut Up," Hermione hissed as she stood up directly in front of the Slytherin, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I seem to have struck a nerve." Malfoy smirked in a triumphed tone, "Just watch yourself, Potter. I'll be_ dogging_ your footsteps in case you get out of line."

"Get out." Ginny growled, throwing a ink-bottle at Crab, only for it to explode on all three when Fred reducto'd it with a smug expression. My brother everybody.

I was suddenly hit with the words that Malfoy had used_-Dogging_...**Sirius. **But as the thought hit me I quickly pushed it away, there is no way Malfoy could know, merely a coincidence. Soon, after the intrusion, the train came to a halt and as Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise the midgets they left me, Fred, Hazel and Lee to carry there things to the entrance. Gods, their belonging mix theirs up with our own bags and trunks proved to be difficult to carry.

I noticed Hazel glancing around for Hagrid, and as I looked around the platform myself I noticed there was no sight of him and instead I saw the substitute teacher Professor Grubbly-Plank. However, before she could question Hagrid's where abouts, we were all shunted roughly forward onto the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade station.

As we made out way to the carriages I felt Hazel tense beside me, turning to face her I saw she was starting shocked at the front of the tacks where an invisible force pulled the carriage.

"Hazel, you okay?" I asked curiously

"What are the horse things?" She questioned aloud as the rest climbed into there seats.

Following her eye line I saw nothing, "What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" She said impatiently while Fred stood watching us with a perplexed look.

"Nothings pulling the Carriages, HazelBear. There pulling themselves like always." Fred replied as I pulled her away from whatever she was seeing.

As we got into the carriage she turned to me, looking entirely confused, "Couldn't you see them?"

Ron looked alarmed as he, Hermione and Luna followed us on, "See what?"

"The things that were pulling the carriages." Hazel exclaimed clearly getting frustrated. She wasn't the only one, there was nothing there. Maybe she was ill?

"Are you feeling okay, Hazel?" Hermione asked placing a hand on Hazels forehead, only for it to be shoved off.

"It's alright. You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." Luna's dreamy voice came from the darkest corner of the carriage, she smiled lightly at Hazel's desperate expression, and as her gaze lingered longer on her face she continued, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

"That brings me no comfort at all." Hazel mumbled beside me. Every one but the Ravenclaw heard, causing us all to crack a smile.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent, and annoyingly we all got split up once we entered Hogwarts entrance. Along with the rest of our year, me and Fred placed our belongings with everyone else's. Walking into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast I started planning the first term of pranks.

-_Hazel P.O.V-_

As we all entered the Hall I thought about the horses pulling the carriages, that only me and Luna could apparently see. They were kind of reptilian and the only reason I called them horses was because that's what they reassembled the most, however distantly. They were completely fleshless, their black coat had clung to the skeleton, to which every bone was visible. Yet their heads were rather dragonish with white pupil-less beady eyes. They had wings that sprouted from each wither - vast, black and leathery, like they belonged on giant bats.

Sighing, I took my place at the Gryffindor table and glazed my eyes along the teachers table. My eyes landed on one figure in particularly: _Umbridge_.

"It's that Umbridge women!" I exclaimed with a growl.

"Who?" Ron asked as he sat next to my right.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge!" I informed them quickly as Dumbledore stood, holding up a hand, requesting silence.

I gained two whispered replies to my statement. "Nice Cardigan." Ron sarcastically muttered. "No. No! It's...surely not!" Hermione said almost fearful. What was up with her now?

_-Break line-_

Soon enough Dinner had ended and right now we were all in the common room while everyone tried to recover from the sorting hats song that had drowned on and on. And don't even get me started on the interruption of the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Umbitch! Yeah, that was mine and George's new name for the toaded pink-bowed lady. I was ready to thank the gods when Dumbledore excused us, and that itself was the most funniest part of Dinner.

-_Flashback-_

_"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted as Ron made to leave, "We have to show the first years where to go!"_

_"Oh, Yeah." Well he'd clearly forgotten, "Oi !Midgets! This way. Come on, get a move on Tiny-Tots!"_

_"Ron!" Hermione examined, "Don't call them that!"_

_"What they are tiny. We weren't that small were we?" He asked once again falling completely off task much to mine, Fred and Georges amusement._

_"Honestly." Hermione huffed._

_-End-_

Glancing up from the book I was reading next to Hermione on the sofa I heard the voices of my houses occupants and I found that what they were discussing didn't help my moods at all. I think Ron noticed my growing annoyance as he edged slowly away from me by about two inches, despite being five feet away from me already.

'She says she saw Cedric get murdered...'

'She reckons she duelled with You-Know-Who...'

'Come off it...'

'Who does she think she's kidding?'

'I believe her Y'Know...'

Pleaseee...'

'She's clearly lying. Attention seeking no doubt...'

'If she's claiming that then maybe she should be in Slytherin!'

I stiffened at the last one, that had stung deeply. I even saw Ron face morph into anger at Seamus's comment, Ron stood up glaring in the other Gryffindor's direction but didn't have chance to retaliate on my behalf as Hermione pulled him back down by the sleeve. I heard her sigh next to me before speaking in a soft, tiered tone, "Hazel, Just ignore them. Please."

"I don't need this." I growled, standing up and heading for the common rooms picture-frame-door-thing.

I stormed off though the hallways not caring that it was past curfew; I wasn't in the mood to be judged or criticised. I hated being called a liar for something as true and extreme as this, and they were pathetic to think I would. So much for friendship. Not to mention the fact I was still utterly confused about those freaking horse things. Why could only me and Luna see them?

I sighed and turned a corner with speed, only to crash into a pair of fiery redheads.

"George! I found her!" Fred announced as he pulled me off the ground.

"I can see that," Georgie replied to his twin dryly. He then faced me with a playful smirk.

I rose an eyebrow and they both nodded. _It was time._

It was pranking time.


	11. The Consequence of laughing at George

**-Hazel P.O.V-**

**I rose an eyebrow and they both nodded. _It was time._**

**It was pranking time.**

Getting up the next morning proved to be rather rubbish. As Me and Hermione made our way from the girls dormitory's to the common room, where we were meeting Ron, we bumped into Seamus and Dean. The pair abruptly stopped talking once they'd seen us, there was no doubt in my mind about who they were talking about.

"Hey Hazel, Good Holiday?" Dean asked me showing no dislike. Whoop whoop, I have one friend.

"Eh, Not bad. Well I've had better, you?" I replied honestly.

"Yeah, it was fine," Dean chuckled, "Better than Seamus's anyway."

"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked worried.

"Me Mam didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." Seamus stated, taking great effort not to look at me as he did.

"What! Why?" Hermione exclaimed, "Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world!"

"Well, I suppose it's...because of you" He replied making a hand gesture in my direction, still not making eye contact.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked quickly. I could feel the annoyance building up again, it felt like something was closing in on me.

Still avoiding my eye line, which reminded me of how Dumbledore now acted around me, he stuttered, "Well...er, it not just you,...er, it's Dumbledore too."

"She believes the _Daily Prophet?"_ I didn't register that my voice spat out the newspapers name like venom, "She believes I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

He finally looked up, and his eyes showed me he wasn't my friend Seamus. He was the confused and manipulated Seamus that Fudge had gotten to. He replied in an emotionless tone, "Something like that."

I rolled my eyes but restrained myself from replying as it wouldn't be pretty, besides if Seamus was stupid enough to believe it then it was his problem, not mine. Yet no matter how much I told myself it wasn't my problem, it was. I was sick of it, sick of being the person who was always stared at and always talked about all the dam time. If any of them had any idea, if any of them knew what it was like...

I was just about to walk off when I heard Seamus voice once more time, it was both nervous and eager, "Look...What did happen that night...you know, when...with Cedric and all?"

Dean went stiff at his side and I knew he was listening now, but my annoyance was to highly built to even begin to defend myself, "What are you asking me for? Just ready the _Prophet_ like your stupid mother, why don't you? It'll tell you everything you need too know." I replied both angry and sarcastic.

"Don't have ago at my mother!" Seamus snapped.

I scoffed, "I'll have ago at anyone who calls me a liar!"

"What's going on?2 Asked Neville loudly, making his way down the stairs holding his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ plant in his arms.

"She's mad that's what!" Seamus said throwing me a venomous look as he continued, "She is completely mad!"

"That's out of order, Seamus." Hermione announced, authority and anger lacing her voice.

"Out of order am I?" The Gryffindor asked, "You believe all that rubbish coming out of her mouth about You-Know-Who? Reckon she's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do." Hermione snapped losing her stance.

"You're mad too them!" Seamus exclaimed. Dean shot me an apologetic glance and tried to pull Seamus away, however, he yanked his arm back.

"Really, Seamus? I am also a Prefect, so unless you want a detention drop this matter." My best friend announced in a proud voice.

Seamus looked as though whatever he wanted to say would be worth the detention, but instead looked pointedly at Dean. He was indicating he wanted to leave, however the muggle born merely stood still.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Hazel?" Hermione ask both warningly and curious.

"My Parent are muggle's 'Mione, I'm not stupid enough to tell them what's happened," Dean announced shrugging.

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anybody!" Seamus snapped at him, "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet, I had no choice-"

His rant was cut short as Neville interrupted, "My gran says the Daily Prophet is rubbish. That's what's going down hill, not Dumbledore. She cancelled out subscription. We Believe Hazel." He said simply and I'd never been more greatfull too my friend in my life. Neville stared blackly Seamus as he continued to defending me, "My Gran always said You-Know-Who would come back. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

And with that Seamus stomped out of the common room clearly irritated that no one was taking his side. Dean put his hand on my shoulder and was about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"It's fine." I said as softly as I could given my anger, he nodded gratefully and headed out.

"Lets go to Breakfast?" Hermione suggested as Ron descended the stairs. He nodded eagerly and linked hands with her as we headed to the Great Hall.

When we entered I sat down in-between Fred and George, as the latter wrapped his arm around my waist he pulled me closer, "You seem mad, what's up?"

I sighed, "Seamus is being a douchebag."

Just as he opened his mouth to reply Dumbledore took to his stand, which was weird because he'd never did that during the mornings.

Clearing his throat the head master spoke up, "Given resent plots against the Slytherin Common room, Dung Bombs have been hence forth banned. This has been given at the request of all Professor Umbridge, Mr Flinch and Professor Snape, who found his common room a mess and his house students panicked last night. The people responsible for this_...Prank _shall be given many weeks worth of detentions should they be caught."

As Dumbledore sat back down I could of sworn his eyes flickered between me and the twins before continuing a conversation with Flitwick. However, I also didn't miss the fact he looked about a foot above my head rather than my eyes. Once again, _Rude._

"You didn't did you? Ugh, please tell me you didn't" Hermione grumped in defeat as she stared between us. _Oh, Hermione Dear, _I thought,_ Of course we did._

"Of course not, Miss Granger," Fred replied in an insulted voice, though a smile played along his mouth.

"Nope," George continued while popping the 'P'

I smiled at the pair and then turned to Hermione, who looked ready too put the twins in detention straight away.

"Hey, when do we have Umbitch?" I asked curiously, but also wanting to change the subject.

"Tomorrow. But today we have a free period first then...Potions." Ron announced glancing at his paper with a grimace. Fantastic, Snape.

-_George P.O.V-_

Me and Fred headed up toward the common room for our first two periods, which were both free, to find it full of first and second years who didn't start lessons till Eleven. It was only half eight now. I glance at my brother and we shared a smirk, with a quick flick of his wand our skiving snack boxes appeared around the nearest table. Time to start testing.

Before we started asking around we stuck a poster on the common-rooms notice board, mostly to annoy Hermione, but gain applicants was I the goal. However, as it turn out it wasn't need much, once we started asking, they naively agreed.

It was about half an hour later when Hermione came storming up to us angrily, a glum Ron and amused Hazel flanking her.

"You can _not_ advertise for testers on the notice board!" Hermione said eyeing me and Fred.

"Says who?" I asked astonished

"Says me." She countered before adding, "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it." Ickle RonnieKins groaned from behind her, effectively making Me and Fred snigger.

Hermione huffed and stomped off to the sofa, Ron followed closely behind and collapsed on a near by chair.

"Care to join us, HazelBear?" I offered smugly as the other two glanced over at us expectantly, clearly waiting for her to follow them.

"Sure thing, Georgie." She laughed and sat down next to me to which Ron rolled his eyes in a joking manner, clearly not bothered, while Hermione looked personally offended. She was having a bad day every since the prefects meeting with Malfoy and the others at six this morning.

I took a while but eventually the two prefects tottered over to us once again, just as the row of first years had eaten a sleeping draught sweet from the brown bag Fred was holding. She was muttering something to Ron while looking positively furious, once they reached us Ron sat down next to Hazel while Hermione stayed standing.

She opened her mouth, likely to do an impression of my mother when yelling, but was silenced when one by one, as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the fist-years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right to the floor, other hung from the side of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people were laughing madly, kind of like how Sirius did. Hermione, however squared her shoulders and spoke up.

"That's enough!" Hermione said too us forcefully, Fred and Hazel looked up in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you're right, this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?" Fred said nodding.

"I told you before you can't test your rubbish on the first-years!" She announced loudly, which then stared to create a crowd.

"We're paying them!" I said defensively.

Hermione scoffed before continuing, "I don't care. It could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish. They're fine," Hazel announced while Fred popped the purple sweet'd-antidote into their mouths, "See their waking up now."

A few of the first years jumped and ran off, clearly embarrassed to be seen licking the floor. However, others stood up laughing or sat back down in silence, unsure of what to do.

"Ooo, I want to try." A blue eyed second year boy said excitedly, pushing his way though the crowd. He stopped when he noticed when there were no more seats.

I reached forward and wrapped my arms around Hazels waist and pulled her onto my lap, she let lose a small squeak of surprise as I did so, leaving me chuckling. I turned to the second year and spoke, "Have a seat, kid."

"Feeling alright?" Lee asked kindly to a small girl that was still laying at his feet.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She replied both amused and shaky.

"Nope. No. No more." And Hermione snatched the bag away from Fred, who looked surprised at her actions.

"And if we don't what are you going to do? Put us in detention?" Fred asked in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try voice

"Make us write lines?" I asked smirking at the busy haired girl, my smirk grew when I felt Hazel restrain a giggle against me.

Hermione drew her self to full height, despite the laughing on lookers, and spoke confidently, "I am going to write to your mother, that's what. Right Now infact!" And with that she ran off towards the owlery

Well,_ Crap_. I turned to Fred who looked just as horrified as I felt. Amused, Hazel burst out laughing from our reactions.

'It's not funny!' I exclaimed at the girl giggling on my lap.

She took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, Yes it is." And she set off again.

"Right that's it." I announced wrapping my arms around her more tightly and lifting her off the ground as I stood, effectively making her laugher harder. As she did I smiled at the sight, she'd had a rough morning. Trying not to laugh at her I spoke up again, this time amused, "Right, you're going for a swim with the Giant Squid."

"No! No! Please Don't" Hazel pleaded. However, she continued to laugh as I carried her through common room, past the on lookers, and out the portrait.


	12. Squid ruins the moment

**-George P.O.V-**

**"Right that's it." I announced wrapping my arms around her more tightly and lifting her off the ground as I stood, effectively making her laugher harder. As she did I smiled at the sight, she'd had a rough morning. Trying not to laugh at her I spoke up again, this time amused, "Right, you're going for a swim with the Giant Squid."**

**"No! No! Please Don't" Hazel pleaded. However, she continued to laugh as I carried her through common room, past the on lookers, and out the portrait.**

-Hazel P.O.V-

We came back to the common room absolutely soaking wet only ten minutes before free period ended. George had infact thrown me in the lake, though it was rather amusing when he then fell in after me, loosing his balance from the rock he was stood upon.

I immediately ran up to the dormitories to change as quickly as possible. I couldn't show up to potions soaking wet, Snape would have a fit. Quickly I threw Georges jacket on my bed and changed into my other set of uniform, gave my hair a towel dry and braided it. Looking remotely presentable I grabbed by school bag from my bed and ran to the dungeons. I arrived just as the last person from the line walked in, and thankfully Snape didn't noticed me rushing from his desk.

Apparently Ron and Hermione had been arguing about something again, Hogsmeade most likely. Ron hasn't asked Hermione yet and given they were only seeing each other and not technically 'Going out' Hermione had said maybe to Justin, a Ravenclaw, and from this it caused them to snap at each other for the littlest things, irritating me and everyone around them in the process. We sat at the back of the classroom, along with Neville, as usual. Sitting between Hermione and Ron I tired to ignore the huffy, irritable noises issuing from both of them every two minutes.

"Settle down," Said Snape coldly, sweeping over his desk and staring at us all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important exam, and from this we shall see how much you've learned. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly is, I expect you to scrape at least an 'Acceptable' in your OWL's, or suffer my...displeasure."

Snape's gaze lingered on Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studding with me. I take only the best in my NEWT's class, which means some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

This time his eyes rested on me and his lip curled. I glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea that I'd be able to give up potions after this year.

"But we have another year before that happy moment of farewell. So therefore, I expect you to maintain the high level passes I have come to be given from past OWL students." He sneered, glaring mostly at the Gryffindor's

Everyone's eyes flickered to Hermione, who stared at the front seemingly unaware, everyone knew she'd pass.

"Today we'll be mixing an OWL potion: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with ingredients you will put the drinker into an irreversible sleep. From this I expect you to pay extra attention to detail." Snape announced snidely

Justin glance at our back table, as he did his eyes found Hermione and he shot her a smile. As I watched her return it a small huff was emitted from Ron. Rolling my eyes lightly I turned back to Snape. Why couldn't he just ask her instead of creating a fuss, she said maybe too him, not yes, for God sake.

"The ingredients and method-" Snape flicked his wand "-are on the blackboard-" (they appeared there) "-you will find everything you need-" he flicked his wand again "-in the store cupboard-" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half...start"

Fifteen minutes later I was already struggling. Honesty, he couldn't of picked us a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be exact and even (which was difficult with a large knife) then you had too stir a certain way and wait a certain amount of time before adding anything else. As well as that we had to shoot spells specifically in a certain part of the cauldron, one mistake and you're done. It was extremely annoying.

"A light silver vapour should be now rising from you potions." Snape announced, circling us like a bat. Oh, the irony.

Ron was cursing under his breath while his potion emitted green sparks. Hermione's hair had expanded, however, her potion was shimmering a mist of sliver. Neville's was bubbling a puss-like-green, while mine was emitting a slightly darker grey than Hermione's.

Next to be inspected was our table, and as he moved his way around each of us different reactions were given. Looking down he scoffed at Ron's, then cleared the gingers cauldron with a flick of his wand, causing the Weasley to slump against his chair annoyed. Reaching me he glanced stiffly into my cauldron, I knew it wasn't perfect but it was good enough to pass. Walking around the other side he rolled his eyes at Hermione's, he thought her to be a suck up because everything she did was too the tee, which he really shouldn't complain about. However, as he reached Nevilles he stopped, a horrid smirk appearing on his face.

"Longbottom, what is this suppose to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Neville.

Neville looked up fearfully, and Snape glanced at me coldly, "Read the third line of instructions for me, Potter."

He was basically making me call out Neville, what a flobberworm. With an apologetic glance to the boy, I answered the idiotic man, "'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore'"

I watched as Nevilles face fell, he'd forgotten the syrup of hellebore.

Snape's smirk grew as he faced Hermione, "Granger, did he do everything on the third line?"

"No." She said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," She repeated louder, "He forgot the hellebore."

Snape 'hmm'ed unamused, "Which means this potion is now utterly worthless, Longbottom. _Evanesco_."

The entire Cauldron emptied, leaving Neville standing foolishly with the entire class' eyes on him. I felt exceptionally bad for him, it was after all partly my fault. Ever since third year when Snape finally caught on that I wasn't particularly bothered by his constant harassment towards me, he found something he knew would irritate me. As of then he constantly picked on Neville or Ron, with the odd snide my way for old time sakes. He knew my friends being humiliated angered me more than myself being embarrassed, and ever since he figured that out his snappish, rude persona was directed at my two friends, who also happened to be the worse potions makers in the class that were Gryffindor's.

After Potions me and Ron had Divination, my second least favourite class. In fact I don't think I'd ever been in that class without getting my death predicted. During the middle of this lesson, Professor Trelawney 'predicted' that I'd have a prolonged and brutal demise. Wasn't that just lovely?

Once the first three periods were over we headed to lunch, meeting Hermione on the way. As we sat down I filled my plate with shepherd's pies and began eating. It was silent for a while, we were all too hungry to speak, yet soon enough Ron and Hermione started again.

"I had hoped Professor Snape would be a bit better this year," Hermione said, finishing her peas, "I mean...you know..." She glanced around, making sure now one was in hearing range, "Given he's in the order and everything."

Ron scoffed, "Poisonous toadstools never change, why would Snape?" Hermione rolled her eyes as responses, then shoving a sausage in his mouth he continued, "Anyways, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked to trust Snape. Where is the proof he's really on our side? Who he's actually working for?"

Honestly I saw Ron's point, Hermione however, didn't. "I think Dumbledore has got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." She snapped.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you." I said heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest? You've been having ago at each other all morning, it's driving me mad."

Abandoning my shepherds pie I moved to the complete opposite side of the table, to where George, Fred and Lee were.

"Hey, HazelBear, trouble in paradise?" Lee asked, glancing down at Ron and Hermione as he did.

I snorted, "Just a little bit, it'll be fine eventually."

George hummed, then wrapping a lose arm around my waist spoke, "You should stay with us for the rest of the day. We're much more fun."

I laughed as he winked, "You know, Georgie, I might take you up on that."

We all stood and headed out of the great hall. As we past a couple of Hufflepuff in the hallway, who sneered at me, George arm became tighter around me as he pulled me forward, causing me to smile at his concern. Quietly the four of us headed to the common room, though had to be careful as the hallway still had random puddles of water from mine and George's dip.

As we ascended the stairs I thought about what happened at the lake.

_-Flashback-_

_I was standing in the cold water, leaning on one of the squids tentacles, as I watched George slip from his dry rock, effectively soaking himself from the waist down. His expression caused me too burst out in peals of laugher and upon looking up at me he smirked. Then removing his jumper, and throwing it on the shore, he trudged his way to me._

_Soon enough it broke out into a full on water fight, splashing and spraying each other with the freezing liquid. Then after a while the giant squid even joined in, lifting a dropping his tentacles ever so lightly, enough to get us wet and not start a huge wave. We continued laughing as we got even more soaked, it was rather amusing the faces we'd pull when the salt water entered our mouths. I knew we'd catch a cold by tonight, it wasn't exactly sunny or warm, however I could find it in myself to care, this was the most fun I've had since pranking Ron._

_I splashed some water on the ginger wearing a smirk as he came towards me, then suddenly he went underwater. I knew he'd come for me and pull me under too, but the rock I was stood on was too slippery for me too move fast enough. However, I was proven wrong when all he did was emerge from the water in front of me. His smirk was gone and left behind was a wide grin. I couldn't help but laugh._

_I step off my slippery rock as he took a step closer to me, leaving around three centre meters between us. His hand came out from the deep water and he ran his knuckles along my cheek, my eyes fluttered at the touch._

_His left hand then cupped my face as his right gripped my waist, a smile broke along my face as he leaned in. I brought my hands up to his shoulders and stood on my tippy toes, leaning in myself. I could feel his breath of my face as his lips where millimetres from mine. Then suddenly, unknown to us, the squid lifted it's tentacle again and brought it down with force, effectively spraying us with water._

_Jumping apart we both glared at the squid as it's eyes bobbed just along the surface, an innocent look in them. Glancing at George with a blush his eyes flicked to me, a tinge of pink rose in his cheeks. Then, smiling, he held his hand out to me, and taking it we walked back to dry land._

_Once we reached the shore he let my hand go, then grabbing his jumper he wrapped it around me. Sharing a smile we then walked back to school hand-in-hand._

-End-


End file.
